The Kidnapper's Girl
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Everything changes when a bold Ikuto kidnaps Amu. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there’s only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she has to accomplish the impossible. Amu has to get a trained culprit to fall in love with her.
1. Walking Home

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_Revived!_**

**ShellyCullen: Well, here it is. My first fanfiction, THE KIDNAPPER, revived from its grave! HOORAY!**

**First off to thank all reviewers to the original, THE KIDNAPPER!...**

**_RINA12456, shelles829, sierraphantom, TohruMitsuki, strawhat-alchemist, ChickiiBomb, Amulet Fortune, angelfoxblue, rushi luvs anime8D, 7, mabbi, AniMe FreAkz XD, yukikittycatofwisdom, AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion, Amuto-4eva, A, Niixx, Lonely Little Sparrow-chan, Mickey no Kimi, Aznprid3x3, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Hinamori97, PassionateHimitsu, nana567, MW, megan known as a blood bank…, Kags21, Magical., Kyaluver, Sheila Park, amu-girl-45, Random Rocker, oxCuteKataraox, jessicahlee94, Akalina Kellinor, Strawberry_Hikari_008XD, Black Vannilla, Random-Bubbles159, Anya Anthony, Kaemi sakume, Mallokon, hyper on candy, X-Lunar-Sugar-Stars-X, BluberriesAreDerlicious, ninjakittywhiskers (U know it! X3), An Anonymous Benefactor, Guest, xAmuIkuto, Tandokuno-Tenshi, Chara-Nari2728, linblueneko, S, HeatherHallucinationn, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mysteriousblackcat, Sapphire-nii-san, fandidot, Angel Cry Tears of Bood, MysticalFlyingPiggies, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Tazzykid, Yuki and Aki, xXStrawberryVanillaXx, Yaoi Is Forever Love, D1Gi-S0rA, Aiko-Birthday, Hinazuki Miu, Angel of Randomosity, LaharlCrazy1120, Khylia, Sweetloxie, AlittleONtheDARKsideOFlife, Chika Tskyoski, LIKE_OMG_WTF?, XxDiamondForeverxX, ScreamerXOXO, Remonedo, habbylala, Snowiisan, MissyRebal22, yuuka-hanamaya, Ayu4u, xXxNekoxChanxXx, Yuuka-Chann, iiPaNdaRaWrz, TrixyJax_**

**And to anyone new here, feel free to compare my old version of this story, THE KIDNAPPER. Just so you know, this story WILL be a little different than the original though…**

**So, without further or do, the beginning of our tale…**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_I've been lonely…_

**Chapter One:**

**Walking Home**

_"Be careful walking home, Amu." Mama said as she stirred the pot of soup. I sighed and slipped my right shoe into place. _

_"I know, I know. You tell me everyday." _

_She smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's because I love you." _

"I can't believe we just finished our first day of high school."

I looked up from my pink and black bejeweled cell phone to see an amazed Yaya. After swiftly catching the expression on my friend's nearly stunned face, I placed the phone into the pocket of my black school blazer.

"That was only the first day, Yaya. Tomorrow's going to be hectic." I sighed, remembering how today's events were a mess in itself. Everyone had stared at me as if I were the new prom queen rather than some freshman classmate, but I suppose this bit of information shouldn't have surprised me. After all, I was the school's "cool and spicy" Amu Hinamori. What else could you expect from a town of snotty, rich kids?

Yaya giggled excitedly as she linked arms with me. She was shorter then me by a couple inches so I got a good view of her carrot orange hair. "And don't you forget! Today was just… _blah_! Tomorrow is the official first day to be pretty! We'll actually see all the older classmen! Sophomores and Juniors and seniors!" she squealed.

"Yaya, you shouldn't be so hung over the other classmen. They're just a bunch of jerks," I replied, too in character to notice I was being my usual stuck up self. I loathed the part of me that was like this. All it said was that I _did _in fact belong to a school of filthy rich kids. I was just as snooty.

But what I had just stated to Yaya was a lie in itself. I was actually anticipating the other kids that would be joining us at Seiyo High tomorrow morning. I was more than a litte curious to see what they would be like. Yes, I was being a hypocrite, but with good reason. It wasn't my fault this rich city had its effects on my personality, was it?

I peered back at Yaya, who merely skipped beside me in her own school uniform. The big orange bow she hadn't outgrown sat between a pair of small pigtails. She hadn't gotten out of her seven year old childish habit, that much was obvious, but that's exactly what I liked about her. Unlike the people in this town, she wasn't fake. She was true to her word and fun to be around. She wasn't hiding behind a false image of what everyone expected, unlike me.

It had always occurred to me that the fact that I didn't have many friends or, god forbid, a boyfriend, was thanks to my own personality; or rather, my outer character. I was always a shy and awkward child, probably ever since I first opened my mouth, but I'd somehow been covering it all up with the image of a cool chick.

How everyone believed such an incredible lie was beyond me. I was all talk and no walk, fooling myself at times when I was cowering behind closed doors. I didn't like having to keep up this self image, and I had absolutely no idea how to even get rid of it. Apparently, when you're marked off and labeled in a neighborhood where you've known these kids since kindergarten, it's hard to shake off former nicknames.

"Amu-chan. My mom's here. Do you want to go to Yaya's house?" Her offer was innocent enough, but I couldn't afford my mother scowling me again about unplanned outings. I'd had enough criticism from her already.

"It's alright. I'm actually looking forward to a walk. You know how wired up my parents are at three," I explained and she nodded understandably. She skipped toward me for a quick hug and a friendly wave.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then, Amu-chan!" The red head hopped into the front seat of her family's black Mercedes and soon the vehicle disappeared passed the freshly made black road. I watched over the horizon of large buildings and corporations, just hanging off in the distance, before turning and walking down the path.

The sun beat down through the late afternoon like a heated oven. It wasn't the fact that the air lingered in a desperate attempt to suffocate myself, but soon sweat beads built up on my forehead. I stripped off the black blazer and tied it around my waist in an attempt to cool down my body. Half way toward my destination, I spotted a children's park, and power walked toward the fountain. I lowered my head and pushed the side lever to get a quick drink. Unfortunately, the water shot out at me and launched at my chest.

"Shit!" I called, wiping at the soaked spot. I glanced around for any sign that younger kids had heard my language, but was lucky that no one was in the specific area at the moment. I sighed, before peering down at my white button down shirt again.

Being the bright white it was, the water hadn't just seeped through the shirt, but also revealed the pink lace bra I wore underneath. I cursed again, debating if slipping my blazer back on was the best idea. The wet, cool sweat built up my back told me other wise as I set my bag down on the ground in hopes I'd packed another shirt to wear.

After coming up with nothing, I soon heard the light murmur of voices. My head instinctively shot up, skimming the playground before landing on two men in their older twenties. One was arguing on the phone about some job he had, while the younger, well built one glanced at me.

I shouldn't have been one to judge people at first sight, considering my own circumstance, but I couldn't stop the dread welling up in me. My muscles tightened and my eyes narrowed, before I quickly turned away. If they were planning on doing anything, it'd only be worse if I offered myself up by simply staring at them.

The man's phone call was cut short as I finished gathering my items and stood up. I clutched the bag to my chest, covering up my see through fabric, and proceeding down the route to my house. It was still a good two blocks away, and everyone was custom to driving around the main streets rather than the side streets. After hearing silence behind me, I took a hesitant glance back.

That was a huge mistake. As I did, the well built man met my gaze again and smiled this time. A pair or crooked teeth revealed in his tanned, golden colored skin and thick, black hair. The other guy didn't smile as such, but rather smirked as he eyed me. My eyes widened and my body locked in fear.

"Well, well. What's this we got here, Matty?" The 'friendly' man asked his partner as he hovered over me. I slouched down a little, keeping my gaze to the ground, and holding my bag tighter.

"Don't know, Doug. A High school girl from the looks of it. Remember when we went to that old school back there?" The smirking man ruffled my hair lightly as I flinched, swallowing hard and looking around. The sidewalk was deserted and no one appeared to be around.

"Yep. High school was a joy. Didn't stick to the books much, though." Doug, the well built guy, had a rough hand on my bag and pushed it down to the ground. I gasped, before covering my arms over my chest. It was too late for that though. They'd already seen.

"Well, someone sure is a _wet _girl. Why don't we settle things at my place?" Then I was grabbed by the legs and shoulders, before being lifted off the ground. I screamed, kicked, and struggled through their grasp.

"Let go, let go!" I yelled, protesting against the strong hold they held. I felt a hand dig into the blazer strapped around my waist, brushing against my hip bone, before holding up my cell phone.

"Well, looky here: a sidekick. This will get us some cash."

I continued screaming and kicking at the top of my lungs, the thought of being raped and kidnapped finally sinking in. I tried punching and hitting any spot that would free me, but all my limbs were locked in place. I continued on with my screams.

"She's a screamer! This'll be fun." Doug hollered out as they both laughed. I shut my eyes tight and prayed a miracle would happen.

"What's this?" Another male voice added into the conversation. Another culprit I supposed. The rocky motion immediately stopped and it was silent. I opened my eyes and craned my head to find whatever stopped them.

Standing two feet away from me was another guy, though much younger than the two holding me. His hair was a silky midnight blue that caught the shine through the sun's glare. His skin was peach, his refined chin shifted to the side in a curious gesture. His deep, blue eyes gazed into my own for a moment, before meeting the men's.

One guy released me and I was brought into the chest of the burly one. He pressed me tight as my back pressed into his front and a hand squeezed my left breast. I squirmed in his grip, thrashing and helplessly yelling out. He gripped both my arms again and crossing them over one another, placed them at the opposite side on my hips. He then nuzzled my neck.

"We're just having fun, man. Why don't you get back to your money making business and settle your own matters?" He suggested and the younger guy smiled as if he'd just cracked a joke. The man took a step closer to the boy, probably for better measure that he truly wasn't messing around, but the guy didn't even flinch.

"You make it unfair. Don't you think the girl gets some say in this little game you're playing?" The boy asked in a low voice.

The man didn't seem humored and barked out, "Leave now, kid. We don't give people second chances." The snarl came out and I shut my eyes again. I didn't want this boy to be beat up because of me, but I didn't want to be the victim either. The decision wasn't hard to make. It was obvious this boy valued his life more than a strangers. Everyone in town was self centered like that. It would probably be a mistake to help me out.

I took my doom with a fear like no other and glanced back at the scene, anticipating his move. The guy just continued to smile easily though.

"Sorry, but I think its time I got involved," he replied as my eyes narrowed, before widening. He'll be killed!

"Suit yourself." The man stated before launching himself at the boy. I shut my eyes, ready for the blow, to hear grunts and thuds to the cement. A few cracks broke out and a deafening scream poured into my ears. My spine tingled as I shook uncontrollably and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. The man holding me swore and then carried me off, running.

It was my fault now for that young man's death. The boy would be dead and buried off before my own doom. Guilt held thick in my veins as I defenselessly let him drag me away. I deserved this treatment for the guy's downfall. Only now I felt envy for the young man; to be killed so mercilessly and have no strings attached to his end.

The man holding me yelled out in agony and released his grip. I fell forward, catching myself with my hands and ripping the skin at my palms. I winced at the stinging pain and turned to see whatever freed me.

The figure in all black, the young guy, was towered over the built man's body. He had a sort of excitement lit on his eyes as his mouth curved into a fierce smile, and his hands reached for the man. The man threw his leg out, trying to trip the boy over, but the blue haired guy threw down something sharp and the man screamed again. The boy crouched down now, holding the sharp item, and pushing back the man's leg until it bent the wrong way.

I tried to desperately look away at the terrifying view, convincing myself this really wasn't happening; that his bones were fine and NOT bent into the wrong position, but the more I stared, the more real it felt, and the more I wanted to cry mercy for such a pain.

"LET GO! SHIT! FUCK! I GIVE!" The man rambled on in pleads as he begged for forgiveness. The boy didn't stop and I soon couldn't bare the scene unrolling before my eyes.

"L-Let go of him!" I yelled as loud as my voice allowed, and the boy peered back at me. He stared at me with wondering eyes, before simply dropping the man's leg. The man hollered out in even more pain at the contact with the ground before trying to crawl backwards, away from the guy.

I stared at him, horrified as my limbs shook violently, and squeezed my fists. It dug deeper into my wounds as I winced. The blue haired boy stalked toward me.

"N-No! Please, _don't_!" I yelled, holding my hands up to shield him away. I didn't want to be hurt like the men were with the boy's incredible skill. The adrenaline pulsed harder in my chest, so fast and furious I may have began to hyperventilate.

The boy crouched before me just like the other man and I heard rustling again.

Fabric pressed to my palms as I let out a squeak and looked back at the boy. He wrapped my injuries with bandages, lightly grasping my hand and rolling it around the wounds. He did the same with my other and then carefully released my hands. The burning marks still stung as I stared down at them intently, moving it this way and that as if he'd somehow infected me with a disease rather than help me out. At last, I peered back at the boy.

"You…saved me?" I asked bewildered. I had expected him either to flee or kill me. I flushed now, thinking how I even considered such an idea for the very guy who literally saved my life. The boy stood as I followed his gesture, before answering.

"Men like him just aggravate me," he replied, sighing as I got a good look at his profile. He was nicely built, but not bulky. His features were all refined, sharp, yet his eyes had a soft part in them. It was his dark blue eyes then that captured my attention for the longest time before he dropped his gaze and I looked away, flushing. I shouldn't have been so moved by a stranger, yet here I was; completely mystified. He slowly began to walk away.

"T-Thank you," I called, though I was just as unsure about that. He was a great guy, to save me, but what he did looked awfully…painful.

"I don't need your thanks," he replied as I followed after, not quite finished. I wasn't sure what, but I was automatically drawn to the boy.

"Well, I want to tell you thanks. And if there's anything you need…"

The boy turned, so fast it was all I could do before practically brushing him. He stared down at my eyes with a clear motive; so long my cheeks began to burn. He smirked, just as an idea popped into his head.

"Yes, there is something you can do," he stated, taking a step so I pressed against him. I took one backward in response.

"W-Well, by anything, I didn't-"

"Do you know why men like them aggravate him?" the boy questioned, completely ignoring my comment. What had triggered his sudden mood swing? He continued coming closer.

"N-No," I answered honestly, and I felt a similar fear to the one before. This one didn't burn as hot though, and I was light headed rather than scared shitless.

"Why men like that make me _mad._" His voice all, but purred in my ear as I began to stumble and slip over a bump in the ground. He grabbed my lower back before I could fall over and then pulled me so our pelvises aligned. Then he lowered his head, now whispering into my ear and making my body shake uncontrollably. I anticipated an answer now, curious with my own desire as if this was exactly the answer I had been looking for all my life.

"Men like him aggravate me because they never get the job done right." He said in a husky voice. I could hear a low chuckle blow in my eardrums. I blinked, replaying the words in my head, before staring back at him.

"Y-You're-!"

"By the way…nice shirt." He commented and I was distracted completely by his statement. I instinctively looked down at my chest before flushing and covering up my exposed area yet again.

"P-Pervert!" I screeched, feeling violated and ashamed all at once. One thing was for sure. My savior and potential hero figure was one of the bad guys.

* * *

_Ikuto_

"Damn it, Ikuto. Stop messing around!" A wrinkled faced forty year old man spat. The tan slick suit he wore only added to his authority, though it was a wonder anyone took him seriously with such a grouchy personality. He scratched the bald spot on his head, surrounded by brown thinning hair, and sighed. "This is hardly the time for seducing a young lady," the man stated as a deep frown covered his mangled face.

"Whatever. What do you want, anyway?" Ikuto asked as he grabbed his violin case. He quickly overlooked the instrument inside, watching it in such a way, before closing the case and locking the strap over his right shoulder. When Ikuto seemed focused - as focused as he'd ever be - the man started again.

"The Boss has a mission for you," he replied professionally, as if that made a difference. Ikuto sighed, already knowing the outcome of his future events at hand.

"Really, when will that man stop pestering me?" Ikuto murmured, rolling his eyes and walking passed the old oak tree toward Rosemont road. The man glared, but silently followed the adolescent.

"Now, Ikuto, don't screw this up. The boss has very high expectations for you. Why, if it were up to me, I'd have you suffering for your life's worth, but that's beside the point." He worked out the mobile in his pocket to check over former plans. "You may even like this particular assignment, considering the circumstance of a young girl."

The male figure finally grabbed the older teen's attention, just when Ikuto raised an eyebrow to the man's proposition. It hadn't seemed as if anything could break the guy's rebellious streak, but there was no doubt that adding a damsel in distress to any situation would surely turn the tables. The older man smiled at his accomplishment of attracting the boy's interest and took pride in whatever invisible prize he'd been awarded. No sooner was Ikuto captivated by the words, that it was too late for anything else to cure his present interest.

"What's the mission?" Ikuto spoke with the roughness any lad looking for immediate answers might have. The man smirked and pulled out a manila folder from the brief case grasped in his beefy hand. He shuffled through the papers before handing the contract to Ikuto.

"Here, boss wants you to kidnap a girl. The address and age is all stated in the folder." Ikuto skimmed through the papers, flipping each one over, and the man shook his head at the boy's persistence of how quickly his teenage hormones had overshadowed the case. "There's no picture for you to ogle at, boy! Stop searching for one and pay attention!" He barked as Ikuto ceased to even hear the old man's gesture. He closed the file and stared back at his manager.

"And who exactly am I kidnapping?" Ikuto asked harshly, already impatient by the useless attempt they gathered of a self image of the young girl. If anything was true, the boy hated such surprises.

The man's eyes slowly narrowed.

"Amu Hinamori."

**Shelly: I tried to keep chapter one as close to the original THE KIDNAPPER as I could. The next chapters will be a little different, but this is mainly so you don't get bored reading the same things over and over again.**

**Just so everyone is clear, this story rating will remain TEEN. However, I would recommend calling it for older teen, what with the language and stuff.**

**Ikuto: Stuff as in…**

**Shelly: Is it not obvious, Ikuto? No need to say it out loud. Geez...**

**Amu: This story is horrible! I'm not gonna make it!**

**Shelly: Hush, my child. And all questions will be answered. ;3**

**Ikuto, Amu: 'Child?' *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly**

Edit: June 3, 2012


	2. The Encounters

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: Well, I'm glad to see many of you fans again and I'm glad this is such a hit the second time around. It's also a great thing that some new reviewers have been spotted. ^-^**

**Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. _Why do you keep making me f***ing say this?**

**Shelly: LANGUAGE! Just because my story can swear, doesn't mean you can in this chat Ikuto! It's all totally censured! ;3**

**Ikuto: You *%$#&! This is P*$%ing me the F*&$ OFF!**

**Shelly: Looks like someone's on their PMS… lol XD**

_I've been waiting for you_

**Chapter Two:**

**The Encounter**

"You okay, Amu?"

I looked up from my plate of Danishes and eggs to peer up at Ami, who was watching me closely. Mama took a fleeting glance in my direction while I sighed and took a bite of some toast.

"No better than usual," I replied, avoiding gazes and focusing my attention on chewing.

"I think Amu had a boyfriend." Ami blurted out to Mom. I froze for a moment on my breakfast, thinking quite clearly how deranged Ami could be at times, before glaring.

"Had? Why the past tense?" I asked casually, brushing off the whole topic of evening considering me with a boy. I picked up my glass of orange juice to keep my mouth and hands busy.

"Because…" Ami began, smirking as she tugged on one of her low, dirty blonde pigtails. "No one is insane enough to go out with my sister."

"Why-!"

"Quiet!" Mom interrupted before I could even grab a spoon as my weapon. I had the urge to place some crumbs onto the utensil and flick it at my baby sister, but resisted. My cool and superior character often got in the way as I stared at mom before sighing and bowing my head.

"I'm sorry," I stated as apology.

"I'm sorry you're my older sister too." Ami snickered as I glared at her.

Before anymore arguing could take place, Papa walked in. He had a dramatic entrance, giving out a sigh of pleasure in his usual business suit and tie. Through my dad's aftershave and spiked up orange/blondish hair, he appeared to be more of a young man rather than a father of two children and manager of an important corporation.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed happily as I ignored the kiss on the cheek he gave me. He gave mom one as well before walking up to Ami. However, before he even touched the girl, she backed away in disgust.

"Ami?" Dad asked, confused by her gesture. She pursed her lips stubbornly.

"I'm turning thirteen soon, dad. You can't just go kissing me like some little kid! I'm too mature for that," she explained, practically breaking my father's heart. I rolled my eyes at her 'snobby older attitude' as she ignored him and began to peel away at an orange.

"Is that the thank you I get for raising my little sparrow?"

Ami and I both cringed at the pet name he had given us, before looking away awkwardly. If one thing was for sure, it was the fact that dad would never get over the fact that his two 'sparrows' were both becoming rebellious teenagers.

Dad gave Ami a fleeting kiss on the head as she scoffed him and he made his way to the head of the rectangle table, right across from me. He sat and reaching over, grabbed a bagel and some crème cheese.

"I think something's wrong with Amu, daddy." Ami rekindled the idea of humiliating me as I tried to keep myself looking normal. If normal were even the right word for me.

"Yeah?" Dad asked, only somewhat sparked by the conversation. Mom sighed then, taking out the blue tube from her ear and arranging things on her Iphone.

"Yup," Ami stated, giving me one of her famous acting class faces. "I think she has a secret love she's not telling us about."

"What?" Dad called, dropping the bagel and staring at me wide eyed. He stood up in a quick motion, almost knocking down his chair in the process. I winced before shaking my head.

"Dad, I don't-"

"AMU? A boyfriend? My little girl's much too young for such violating eyes! Why, when I was your age and looking at your mother, all I could think-"

"Honey," Mom stated, placing a firm hand on his arm. He looked down at her, still frantic on this discussion, before settling down and slowly positioning himself back in his chair.

Ami and I were both thankful that we didn't need to go through another one of dad's, 'when I was your age', speeches. Most of them were embarrassing, maybe even traumatizing, as he revealed what the boy brain was like. It seemed that we were most likely to avoid the opposite sex at this point.

But this only reminded me of yesterday, where I'd almost been carried off into the arms of two horny adult men. What would have happened if they had successfully taken me away? Or if that guy decided he wanted to join in rather than help?

I ignored the idea for the meantime, staring at Ami, who still wasn't quite composed. She caught my glance and gave me a guilty smile.

"You know, I remember when you were cuter." I huffed, annoyed by the girl. She raised an eyebrow, lifting up her chin.

"And I remember when you were less whiny." She came back, earning another hard glare from me. It didn't last long though, because her newly bought golden watch, which had her name engraved on the side, suddenly started to beep.

She glanced at the accessory, before standing and grabbing her school bag. "Well, I'm off," she stated, walking off from the family room and down the staircase. I could just make out some rustling before the door slammed shut.

I sighed in relief when Ami left. Over the years, she'd gotten a bit of a sarcastic attitude. I wasn't sure exactly how she had gotten so snippy, but I was beginning to think she was taking after my cool character.

Finishing my own breakfast, I got up and shuffled for my bag, before giving my teeth another good brush. After satisfied enough with my appearance, I left the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going now." I stated behind me.

"You want a ride from Oscar?" Dad asked me as his mouth was filled with some unknown substance.

"No," I replied, slipping my sneakers on. Everything was so backwards with my family. My parents somehow gotten the feeling Ami was, for some reason, older than me at times. I gathered everything and, making sure I slipped in my extra button down shirt in my bag, left the house.

The first thing to hit me was the slight breeze that whirled passed my face. Outside, it was unbelievably sunny. The weather was cool though, unlike yesterday, and since school got a late start today, it was already nine A.M. I walked off the porch, looking around as our usual gardener was at work trimming the bushes with some sprinklers already turned on and my usual driver, Oscar, was leaning against – as I liked to call it – the killer.

I approached him the first time on my own command, and he looked at me curiously. I hated to admit my own defeat, but asked away.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a ride today?"

* * *

"Wow, you took the car?" Yaya asked me when I hopped out of the front seat. I signaled Oscar to leave with a wave of my hand and walked on campus.

"Yep." Was all I stated in response. Quite frankly, I never took the car to school. I usually walked as a way to be alone or clear my head, plus, did you _know _how much gas that thing took? A real killer.

Toward the front entrance, there were about a million other kids I hadn't seen. A lot of them looked older, much taller than either me or Yaya. They all wore there uniform a little differently, and some guys here had beards or mustaches in progress. Not a pretty sight to see.

Although, as my face and cool side was not even the slightest bit interested in these upper classmen, my inner character couldn't help, but gawk at them. I mean, they all seemed to sure of everything and of course I felt a bit of respect toward them. Not to mention, many were much better looking than at the last school I'd attended.

Yaya was totally awe-struck, just as I, by the time we'd entered the building. There were about a dozen more hanging around the halls, outside the library as they waited for it to open, and a few at their lockers. We tried our best not to get in the way or be crushed by the sky scraper sized kids, but it was a struggle not to get caught in the crowd.

Just as Yaya was admiring a few of the kids, I pulled her out of the way before someone could bump into her.

"Watch out-!" I called, before someone behind me pushed me onto Yaya. Yaya shrieked, stumbling slightly, but backing away before she could fall. I tumbled forward, the person behind me falling on top of me.

Well, this was humiliating.

"S-Sorry. Didn't see ya there." A voice called, and I looked up into sea green eyes. I stared, dazed at the closeness and pretty eye color, before frowning.

"It would be nice if you'd get off of me." I stated stubbornly, raising an eyebrow. The boy smiled sheepishly.

"That's the first thing on my list." He replied before helping himself up. I grabbed my bag as a hand extended toward me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I wasn't watching and Kukai sort of just fell." Another boy, this one much kinder and polite, apologized for his friends doing. I would have argued further about how they should be watching where they were going, but I was at a loss for words.

Before me stood a boy with light blonde hair and a golden ruby eyes color. His face was flushed, baffled, but that only added to his sudden attractiveness I had to him. He had a small button nose and his hair passed to the side of his face. He could only be described as 'princely'.

I wasn't sure how long I saw just sitting on the ground, staring up at him like an idiot, but soon enough his friend began to laugh.

"Nice going, Tadase. Totally just traumatized the poor freshy." The boy stated, elbowing his friend…Tadase…in the ribs. I blinked, taking in the scene, before glaring sharply at Tadase's friend.

"I am not traumatized. I was just wondering how I could be knocked down by the likes of you," Which was obvious, considering his athletic body type, "but apparently, it was your thick head that did the job. By the way, thanks for the apology." I added in sarcastically. His eyes brightened as he smiled, amused by my comeback.

"Ah, you're not bad for a freshy. What was your name?" Sure, he was getting friendly now.

"Hinamori, Amu." I stated, surprising myself that I even told him. I usually didn't hand out my name to strangers, but it probably had to be the fact that Tadase was still here. "And you're…?"

"Kukai Souma, a junior here at Seiyo High. I think I got a new favorite freshy, Hinamori." He smiled, bringing me under his arm and giving me one of those guy greetings where a fist rubs against the top of your head. I struggled, and finally pushed away from him.

"I'm no one's boy toy." I stated harshly as Kukai blew up in hysterics. I'd only then realized how literally taken the phrase, boy toy was, and blushed. I had only meant it to be a quick comeback, not anything else.

"Course not. If you were, I'd be all over you in seconds." He laughed again as I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

I saw Yaya then, staring at us with big eyes. I sighed, shaking my head, figuring the girl wanted to be included.

"Look, there's my friend Yaya." I muttered in a depressed tone as Yaya cheerfully joined in the group. She smiled widely and shook Kukai's hand furiously.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Yaya and I'm Amu's friend who's a freshman too and we are so happy to meet you and him and everything!" She muttered this all in one breath, still shaking Kukai's hand. When she finally released her grip, he stared at her in a puzzling expression before laughing again.

"Geez, if I knew the freshman were going to be this interesting this year I would have signed up as team leader." He grinned wrapping one arm around Yaya and I. I looked over at Tadase, who shook his head as if he regretted the scene.

"Kukai, your not-"

"I'm jealous of you, Tadase. Being team leader you'll get to help girls just like this. Aren't you a clever one." He let out a quick chuckle before nodding. "Ah, we got to go though now. See you again." He said, ruffling Yaya's head. Then he turned to me.

"Hinamori." He stated, and then left with Tadase. Yaya and I stood there, watching the boys figures disappear down the long hallway, before turning to each other.

"What…just happened?" I asked, confused. The school bell rung then and I looked around, the halls deserted.

"Crap!"

* * *

_Ikuto_

"Why didn't you fucking tell me who she was?" Ikuto hissed at the man, enraged and furious as far as tempers went. The forty year old sighed and shook his head disappointingly.

"Honestly, her background information is all noted in the file I gave you yesterday. Did you even look at it?" Ikuto's obvious silence was a huge give away as the manger stood up from his leather chair. "Look, boy. If your going to do this right, you gotta stop being so careless. After all, that _is _what got you here in the first place, remember?" He smirked at the advantage he had at the moment, and Ikuto merely brushed it all off.

"Whatever. I shouldn't be kidnapping _her _though. She's fucking loaded! Her parents will obviously hire some agents to look for her and it'll screw up everything for your stupid corporation." Not that Ikuto cared. In fact, he began to see this as an upside. A charming smirk placed his features as he took a seat across the way and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "Actually, I like that idea. I'll be sure to leave bread crumbs."

"Ikuto! You worthless mutt! If you'd only listen to me you'd understand why this isn't a problem; and don't you dare start getting any bloody men involved. That's the worst decision you can make at this point." Ikuto's cocky attitude quickly evaporated as he stared up at the ceiling, dazed. The manager wasn't sure if he was now paying serious attention or spacing out.

"At the looks of it, her parents are as you know, well spenders at Easter Corporation. They support us, trust us, and-."

"You plan to stab in right in the back as a thank you gift, right? Some birthday present for them." Ikuto chimed in as his eyes lazily closed, before one re-opened. The man wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Seeing as Mr. Hinamori doesn't see eye to eye…" As the boy was comfortably at ease and zoned out, the man's eyes narrowed, before switching topics. "It seems your only concern is for seeing this girl in _her_ birthday suit." Ikuto tilted back forward so all the legs of the chair fell to the floor. He eyed the man, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with that?" The boy challenged the appearance of an elderly man his manager gave off, who simply shrugged in response. Ikuto rolled his eyes and stood up. "I hope you don't plan a long, successful life, bastard." He muttered before heading out.

"I can say the same for you." Was the man's only answer before Ikuto slammed the door shut behind him.

**Shelly: So…good chapter two? Much explaining Amu's family situation and her second day of high school. Plus, a bit of Ikuto's story is kind of explained. Ami's personality is much more fun and sarcastic than even Amu's, so she was fun to write out. And you can tell, Amu and Ami are closer in age. Ami = 12 and Amu = 14 but being August Amu will be fifteen in September soon, remember? So keep that in mind.**

**Good, bad, alright? Please share all! Reviews are da best; bigger the better! ^-^**

**Shelly**

Edit: June 3, 2012


	3. The Taking

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, this gets much more exciting later on. I promise!**

**Ikuto: Eh, who cares?**

**ShellyCullen: I DO! Hey, anyone hear about ep. 25 of shugo chara Party!? Ikuto comes back ^-^**

**Ikuto: huh?**

**ShellyCullen: Where have you been?**

**Ikuto: In Amu.**

**Amu: *Throws newspaper at him. PERVERT!!!**

**ShellyCullen: Whoa, that sounded wrong….. O///O**

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do_

**Chapter Three:**

**The Taking**

_"I hope you don't plan a long, successful life, bastard." He muttered before heading out._

_"I can say the same for you." Was the man's only answer before Ikuto slammed the door shut behind him._

I'm not going to be a coward this time.

I'd repeated that phrase to myself multiple times in my head since the 'incident', yet it didn't seem to sink in. Though weeks had passed since the event, I was still to cautious about my surroundings.

And how long would this last? I asked myself, before sighing. I had to admit the girl in the mirror wasn't taking this well. The dark circles under her eyes seemed to give her a much meaner demeanor than the usual stuck up girl vibe she gave off. Along with the paled face and disheveled hair, it would seem that this girl would fall apart in seconds. It was very difficult to find any part of me in the reflection.

The girl glared, before I avoided the image of myself and turned off the running faucet. I headed outside again; the sky a big gray due to the early morning, before feeling a little nauseous. I contemplated if going inside for a drink would be the right decision, before sighing and heading indoors anyway.

I marched toward the kitchen, nervous butterflies breaking down as I opened up the fridge in order to find some soymilk to calm myself down. Milk always did the trick whenever I got heated, but regular always gave me stomach aches.

I grabbed the glass bottle and poured some of the drink in.

The house was deserted at the moment, mom and dad had both left for a meeting and the maids wouldn't come in until ten. It felt particular quiet as I continued to drink up the beverage, before the doorbell rang.

I put the glass down and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Then, placing the milk back in the fridge, the doorbell rang again.

Geez, impatient.

"I'm coming!" I called to whoever was outside, grabbing my school bag again and walking down the swirled oak staircase. I half jogged to the door, another ring sounding, before I opened it.

Outside, a guy in a denim jumpsuit and baseball cap stood with a red toolbox in his hand. He had ugly tan heavy duty boots on and looked down. I raised an eyebrow, questioning him already.

"Can I help you…sir?" I asked, making sure it really even was a man. The guy nodded, before meeting my gaze, and something was utterly familiar about him. I stood, staring.

"Your sink?"

"Huh?" I asked, trying to figure out what was so familiar about his face. It was like seeing it all over in a dream.

"Your sink." He stated, holding up the tool box, "I'm here to fix it."

"Oh." I stated, opening up the door a little more. Mom had explained that the sink was getting a little rusty. He walked in, and in steps much more reassured than I would have thought a repair man could have. He looked around my house, as if taking it in, before I began again.

"The sinks that way." I gestured with my thumb, and he looked at me again. I blinked, before I saw a flash through his midnight blue eyes.

"Y-You!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. "You're the guy that saved me!" This couldn't be right. My savior, mister good-but-bad was in my house to fix my sink?! How twisted could you get?!

"I think you're mixing me up with someone else." He said promptly, but then the smirk appeared on his features. I lifted my chin.

"Want a bet?" I asked, shutting the door behind him. I quickly made sure no one could be listening in, before leaning toward him. "What are you doing here?!" I whispered, even if I shouldn't have been the one to keep secrets.

"I've told you already. Were you not paying attention?" He asked, rolling his eyes. I glared at him.

"What kind of repair man are you?!" I demanded, annoyed.

"The kind that doesn't like to wait. Now are you going to show me the sink or what?" He barked, irritated as well. I turned on my heel, heading toward the staircase. I could hear his footsteps follow.

"Whatever. It's just in the kitchen, so if you plan to do anything to me, you'll be sorry." I replied, suddenly remembering the rude comment and way he had acted last time. I pointed to the room, before walking out.

"Where are you going?" He called before I could escape. I took a deep breath before turning.

"To school. I have a life, you know." I stated as if it were obvious. In the school uniform I wore, it should have been.

"Well, I'm going to need a signature from the family to pay for all this." He admitted as I rolled my eyes.

"Just put it on my tab and I'll sign whatever later." I explained, still walking to the staircase.

"Which is…?" I groaned, before turning sharply back to him. He didn't wear the hat anymore as he smirked at me, and I was getting the feeling he wanted me to remember that horrible day. I shook the thought off though.

"Put it under Amu Hinamori." He smiled then and I left, without so much as a glance back.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we get the field trip today!" Yaya chanted, bouncing in the coach bus fabric seat. I looked out the window, completely dazed.

"Amu?" Yaya called again and I peered at her.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. She pouted.

"You're ignoring Yaya. We're on a field trip! We should be having F-U-N!" She cheered, tossing her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Right…" I stated, returning to the clear window.

Sometimes Yaya could be quite a mouthful.

The bus started moving then, and the TV's turned on with the movie, _Valentines Day _playing. Many girls squealed excitedly as the boys groaned.

"Don't you want to visit the museum, Amu-chan?" Yaya asked me halfway through the trip. I thought on that, before answering.

"A room filled with creative artists and critiquing classes? I'd rather not." Not to mention the fact I know nothing about arts history. "How could those people just stare at paintings all day in hopes it'll change? Newsflash! Wall art doesn't move."

Once we arrived, the buses stopped and the classes filed out. When I left the vehicle, I saw Tadase outside.

"T-Tadase?" I called, too flustered to stop myself. He noticed me right away and smiled.

"Ah…Emu, was it?" He asked nervously, obviously knowing it was wrong; but I didn't care. He actually remembered most of it.

"Amu, actually." I corrected and he smiled as if apology. I saw Kukai come out next, punching Tadase in the arm.

"Always get the good ones." He replied, laughing in hysterics again. I rolled my eyes, moving Yaya and I along with the crowd. Our Star class moved to a section of the building.

"Good, everyone is here. Now, stay close! We don't want anyone running off or getting lost. We've provided you all with a map, so if by chance you do lose your way, meet us back at the food court where we will be at two. Come along." Sensei instructed, leading the Freshman class down the long hall and into the building. I stayed with the group, keeping my eyes on the map, and trying to simply absorb the route.

I actually liked art. Despite not being very good at it and my whole bored-out-of-my-mind attitude, I enjoyed looking at the pictures and trying to see what it was or wasn't. I wanted to create something out of nothing like the artists did. To be able to make something so…amazing. It sets me into a frenzy.

Of course, no one knew about my secret obsession, so it was more like I couldn't even face these paintings.

The class stopped and I looked back up to see what was going on.

"Now, I'll let you explore around this area. I don't want you going into any other rooms, so meet toward the entrance again in fifteen minutes."

The children spread like wild fire in the museum and I was finally on my own. I walked up toward a peculiar painting, staring at the wide range of colors and variety. I stared up close, before taking a set back to examine the image. It kind of looked like…a cat.

"That's my favorite."

I turned, and of all people to be standing next to me, was Kukai. He smiled at the picture, before turning to me. I glared.

"And I should care, why…?" I asked, feeling a little rude and snobby at once. He shrugged.

"Just thought I should inform you." He smiled, rather too friendly.

"Yes, because it is my life long _dream _to hear your opinion on a bunch of artwork." I rolled my eyes, annoyed by this kid, and started walking in the opposite direction. I turned to make sure he wasn't following, and stopped at a nearby bench.

This was hardly fair. I'm on a fieldtrip which I actually _wanted _to attend and I can't enjoy it because of my stupid character. I shouldn't have to be so inclined to my worry about what everyone else would think, but I couldn't stop this stupid act. Maybe I can get a career in acting.

I shook my head, feeling a mixture of anxiety and annoyance before standing up. In the distance I could hear Yaya calling me.

"AMU-CHAN! Amu! AMU!" She sang, rushing over to my side. I turned, before soda was pushed and soaking through my school uniform.

AGAIN?!

"I-I-I I'm soooooooo sorry, Amu!!!! I didn't mean it! Please don't HATE ME!" Yaya yelled, beginning to bawl in the middle of the exhibit. People looked back at us warily as I tried my best to comfort her.

"I-Its fine, Yaya. Just please don't cry and cause a scene." There was enough trouble already with my shirt seeping through again. Yaya nodded, drying her tears.

"Yaya-chan didn't mean it! And your shirt…" She gave weepy eyes as I patted her head softly.

"Its fine, Yaya. It happens all the time." Quite literally. "I'll just go to the ballroom and wash it off." I looked around the semi crowded place, before spotting the restrooms off to the side. I headed in, lightly damping a paper towel and wetting the shirt. I smiled, before pulling out my extra blouse from my bag.

"I knew this would come in handy." I stated to myself, pulling it off and lightly taking off my blazer. The door opened then and I quickly glanced to see who it was.

It was…the blue haired bad boy.

My eyes widened, petrified, as all the thoughts of bathroom raping ran through my head. This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening. I swallowed, before getting my self control back. I glared.

"I never knew you were a_ women_." I stated harshly, narrowing my eyes. He smirked easily before closing the door behind him.

"And I didn't know the new fashion trend nowadays was getting your shirt wet." I blushed then, obvious he remembered the last time this had happened. I placed my blazer back on and closed it.

"So, what are you? Some kind of perverted, paint loving, mechanic?" I asked sarcastically, keeping my cool. He chuckled, before shaking his head.

"No. Mechanic wouldn't be the right word; it doesn't start with a p." He explained, walking toward me. My muscles tightened, the full effect of this situation sinking in.

"What do you want?" I demanded, glaring and trying my best to stand my ground. Would anyone here my screams and pleads from inside the bathroom? Or would I simply just die here, having an art exhibit's restroom as my grave?

I shut my eyes, fearing the worse, when it happened.

He grabbed me, turned me so my back pressed against his front, and held something solid to my shoulder blade. Something like a gun.

I froze.

"Now…" He purred into my ear, his left hand wound around my waist. I didn't speak, as my body trembled with uneasiness. He could just kill me now if he wanted. So quick and fast I may not even see my own death come. "I'm going to walk out of this bathroom and you're going to come along to my car. You are not to scream or make a scene, unless you don't fear death." His hands stroked my hips, before I noticed my cell phone in his grasp. "Tell me Amu, are you scared of dying?"

I swallowed, my breath coming in nervous pants. It was hard enough to talk, let alone get my heart to stop pounding so furiously. When he tested my face in the mirror, I gave a quick, weak nod. My throat was too dry to form any words.

"Good. Make this plain and simple, and nothing bad will happen." He replied, this time nuzzling the inside of my neck. I moved away slightly, and he covered his gun into his jacket. "Remember…" He taunted as I nodded.

I walked out of the bathroom, quiet and completely at a meltdown. Yet, starting at the museum made me think how unreal it seemed for me to be in any danger at all. I went to a good school, had decent grades, a family that took care of me…what had I done wrong?

Soon enough, the boy nudged me and I jolted back to reality. My reality and newfound fate that had been unexpectedly thrown into the hands of this guy. Why was he doing this to me, anyway? Was he going to take me to a dark alley and simply kill me?

But something sparked me to believe there was something he wanted, which wasn't surprising. If anything, he knew of my parents well paid jobs and maybe he knew of my family business. He'd already been in the house and asked…

Asked for my name. That's what he wanted.

By then I was cursing furiously in my head for being as stupid to let some stranger who had claimed to be fixing the sink into the house. I should know by now not to trust people, what with this kind of town. It should have rang a bell not to let him in, considering last time I'd ran into him on the street. Yet, I'd willingly allowed him to enter without so much as a name.

Smooth, Amu, smooth.

We rounded a corner, walking easily and unnoticed to the exit. I couldn't see him as I walked ahead, but I was sure he was following. Stalking his prey through a crowd of unobservant eyes. Now I understood why everyone in the movies could never catch the bad guy. They were all oblivious.

My hand was numb and cold by the time I was outside, and I couldn't help but feel slightly light headed. The breeze clouded my vision, giving me reason to feel more goose bumps than I'd already had.

A hand grasped my shoulder as I flinched, before meeting his eyes. He looked amused at my response, and continued to hold my arm.

"There's a car coming up to pick you up. You are to get in and stay quiet." He stated as I blinked, blurting out the first thought that came to mind.

"You're not coming?" Probably a stupid question to ask, being as he was a 'kidnapper', but hey, when horrible things challenge your life, what do you have to lose?

He smirked, leaning forward so I had a clear view of his dark blue eyes. They were bright, filled with a raging excitement and powerful emotion. I'd never seen such a person hold such intensity in a gaze. "Did you want me to come, Amu?" And just like that I blush. The familiarly he'd given to my name already had me feeling uneasy. I glared, trying to level up to his standards, but my cheeks heated anyway. I couldn't quite stop the butterflies from filling my stomach.

"N-No! I'd rather you not, actually." I replied stubbornly, looking off to the side. This was not the time to be thinking like this. I needed to get out of this mess, without getting myself killed or anyone around me.

A car pulled to the curb in front of me and the back door opened. I peeked in, before turning back to the culprit.

"Hey, where-?" But he was gone, and regular people began to congregate in front of the place. I hesitated as adrenaline suddenly pumped through my veins again.

The area was clear of that guy, and there were way to may people for a scene not to take place. I'm not sure how motivated he would be, but my parents could get some investigators in on this. Watch the house and survey the area. I could even keep tab on my friends. All I had to do was say no.

But what if this was just a test? If he were hiding in the shadows and waiting for me to make a break. Then when I do, he'd simply grab me and kill me on the spot. I tried to see this, how I would feel if I died right here and now, and felt a no feeling.

If I made the decision to leave now, no one would be hurt. The only one who would be at risk, was me.

I looked inside the car again before speaking.

"Thanks, but I won't be joining you today." And I slammed the door shut.

*~*~*~*

That was easy.

Ikuto was already to the side entrance, getting in phone calls and searching for useful items he could grab. Pick pocketing – a trait Ikuto had caught on - wasn't as hard as it seemed, especially if you knew where and when to strike. The rest was a matter of skill.

He wandered around the building, observing the bystanders carefully. Watching bus load after bus load leave the corner to park. It probably wasn't the best idea to steal the girl when so many witnesses could be spotted. What if she had decided to squeal?

Ikuto frowned at this thought, before smirking again.

But she hadn't squealed on him, which meant she was either too shocked to scream for help or didn't intend on ruining his cover for her own personal reasons. This was a mystery to Ikuto, why the girl had even silently walked to meet her fate. Perhaps it was her fear ruling her; being as rich an assisted gave her discomfort when alone and confronted with this type of situation. No one could make up the decision except herself.

That made more sense to him. He let out what could have been a smile before walking on and watching a blur of pink hair cross his way.

She wouldn't…

And there she was. Her tight little figure running passed him in an eager escape. Ikuto frowned, much less than pleased, before chasing after the schoolgirl.

After following silently through the upcoming crowd, he'd caught on to the girl standing by a brick wall to catch her breath. Ikuto wasn't sure where she was planning to go or whether she had told the police and he was walking into a trap.

She couldn't be that smart. Ikuto reassured himself carefully. Plus, no cops had come into the newfound area. They all kept watch by the museum. This girl surely had to be stupid, to bring herself away from a safety and people to cover up, heading toward a doom.

She finished up her pants, catching onto her breath and looking for the first time at where she had ended up. Ikuto stalked toward her, in plane sight. If she were to turn her attention to him, it wouldn't take long for a scream to bubble up and a few curious eyes to check out what was going on.

He'd been just two feet away when she turned and narrowed in on him. Ikuto didn't have a moment to waist. He bent slightly before going airborne and crashing into her. She fell backward onto the ground, under his weight and colliding hard with cement. Amu winced in pain, before finding a hand clamp over her mouth.

Ikuto glared at her, the expression freezing her in place. She didn't know why he had even bother trying to shut her up. It was obvious she was frozen stiff from the impact. Ikuto stood and stood them both up, holding Amu close.

Realization dawned on the poor girl as she began to shout and yell against his skin. Her voice was muffled, her kicks and squirming barely any help. Ikuto began dragging her to the side as she bit hard into his palm.

Ikuto winced at the pain, but ignored it as he opened the storage room and shoved the girl in. He shut the door closed behind him, the room lit with bright fluorescent lights before continuing his deathly glare.

*~*~*~*

"What the hell were you THINKING?!" The boy screamed, making me cringe. I shut my eyes, wishing this wasn't happening, wishing I wasn't so stupid.

I heard me let out a deep breath before continuing. I opened my eyes.

"What were you planning to do? Go off and call the police? That would be a stupid move. I'd end your life without your parents finding a single trace to even believe it was a murder." Shivers ran down my spine then, the air feeling thick with fear and death. I shut my eyes, trying not to be scared, and thinking of how everything was going wrong.

"If you run, I'll know where to find you. You and your friends." That had me in alarm. I re-opened my eyes, fearful for my friends, my family. What was he going to do.

"No." I stated as he raised an eyebrow, challenging me. I glared. "No, you won't hurt them. If you want to kill me, just do it already!" I exclaimed, watching surprise cover his features. I wouldn't let my friends get hurt because of me. "If you're going to hurt anybody, hurt me! Just KILL ME ALREADY! DO IT!" I demanded, screaming now.

I wasn't ready to die or be shot, but any sort of pain toward my family riled me up. I couldn't even think about what would happen to them because of me. I wouldn't allow myself to see it. Mom, dad, Ami, Yaya, Tadase……what would I do if they got hurt?

But I didn't hear the hard gun pierce through the air and lunge into my chest. Instead, a warm hand touched my cheek as my eyes bugged opened. The guy stared at me, and when my cheeks seemed to burn hard enough, he smirked.

"No." He repeated my word, watching me again with brightened eyes. "I won't kill you. Killing you seems more like a mercy, not a sin." His smirk widened as his thumb rubbed against my skin. I blushed harder, the places he touched burning with an intense heat like no other. "I'll figure out what makes you tick, be sure of that. I'll surely make you fear me…the way it should be done." He released my cheek then and walked over to the door.

My breath released in a deep gush as I began to take in oxygen again. There was only on thing I could hear now. Those words from before that I hadn't thought would haunt me for what could be the rest of my life, suddenly returned in a wave of terror.

_Men like him aggravate me because they never get the job done right…_

**Shelly: Was this…okay? Mmm, not sure it's the best, but hey, it's better than the original. **

**Oh, some news!!!!!! I'm on SPRING BREAK NOW! Which means more time for fanfics! :D**

**It's going to snow here tomorrow. (kinda weird and random but hey, I love snow! :3) I'm happy. So, um….I'm kinda off topic. Hehe.**

**Review, comment, some sort of part that drived you INSANE during this chapter?! Please tell and thanks again for reading THE KIDNAPPER'S GIRL!!! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	4. the Let Go

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: If you haven't noticed yet, I've made the chapters the exact same titles from the original story. See? It's not too far from the actual one, though I'm questioning how The Kidnapper made much sense. Didn't it seem kinda……..unreal? **

**I mean, Ikuto was able to kidnap Amu by simply pushing her into the car. Doesn't that girl have a cell phone? And my chapters were short, choppy, and pushed together. I had poor sentence structure.**

**Ikuto: We get it. You sucked at writing last year.**

**Shelly: Not sucked! Just….Just….not very detailed?**

**Ikuto: You sucked.**

**Shelly: Stop bullying me! XP**

**Here's da summary, just a helpful reminder for this story. ;3**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_The love I'm sending_

**Chapter Four:**

**The Let Go**

_My breath released in a deep gush as I began to take in oxygen again. There was only on thing I could hear now. Those words from before that I hadn't thought would haunt me for what could be the rest of my life, suddenly returned in a wave of terror._

_Men like him aggravate me because they never get the job done right…_

This isn't happening.

Inside the tinted windows of the vehicle, I sat in the back seat while the kidnapper had positioned himself across from me. We stared at each other, or rather, he made she I wasn't planning on jumping out and committing a suicide while I tried to think I was being punk'd.

Either way it didn't seem like this guy was going to loosen up on me again, and quite frankly, I would have faired of better just getting into the stupid car in the first place. It was enough I was being kidnapped and carried away from everyone I loved and cared about, it was another thing to think all that AND have some boy kidnapper watch you like some mutated science experiment.

The car technically wasn't even a car; really, it was more limo than anything else. The leather seats stretched across the sides and back, giving me more room to spread away from his cold glare. I had pushed my knees up to my chest, holding them and at times squeezing myself so hard I thought I might just suffocate.

I was scared. That much I had to admit. That, and I was also feeling a little paranoid. Sure, he wasn't like attacking me or groping me by any means, but being watched by him – his eyes all but traveling the length of my body – gave me a feeling of insecurity. He wouldn't do anything…would he?

Then again…why was he kidnapping me in the first place?

The car hit a bump in the road as my body jolted slightly, my fetal position slipping as my feet it the ground. I stared uneasily at my feet as the culprit continued to look. If he was going to stare at me like this all day, I might just go insane.

Though, the part of me that was still sane, still clung to common sense knew one thing. I needed answers. If I was going to escape, I needed to know some things.

I met his gaze slowly, petrified at seeing the moving eyes that sent a feeling to course through my body, before taking in a breath. It was now or never.

"Where…are we…?" My voice sounded quiet, sore even to my own ears. I swallowed, gathering whatever saliva I might still contain.

He didn't answer and continued to stare at me. I felt like he was doing this intentionally. Knowing I was asking him something, but choosing to ignore. Always staring, but never saying. He wasn't giving me the satisfaction of anything.

We passed over another bump where I jolted and caught myself with my hands to keep from falling off the seat. I could hear a sound like a low chuckle, before glaring at the guy.

"You think this is funny?" I asked in a harsh voice. He thought it was funny for my falling? Funny I was miserable? Funny that he was taking me away from everything I loved and knew about my world? If so, he had one cruel sense of humor.

"Amusing by far. You're much more fragile then I would have guessed."

"Fragile?" I repeated the word, surprised. No one had put such a word to my name. In fact, I was known for my confidence and cool headedness. What gave him the idea or even the right to call me fragile?! "You don't know me at all, so don't be assuming things like that." I stated, turning my head the other way.

It wasn't as if he knew me. What he could guess and what he could know where completely different things, yet the truth was far from both. If he were going to speak about me, it would have to be of what I chose was fair.

"Don't I?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow as if to challenge. He smirked, leveling up to it as he leaned forward slightly. "Your name is Amu Hinamori and you're a freshman at Seiyo High School. Your mother and father both own and manage a business, along with the help of their boss' corporation. You have a sister named Ami in middle school, and a best friend from childhood named Yaya. You've been marked and labeled as 'cool' and 'spicy', though I'm starting to question that trait."

I glared at his speech, even if he were well informed. How did he gather all that information?! Was he stalking me or something?!?!?

"So, what? Are you some kind of obsessed adult stalker?!" I demanded, more infuriated rather than shunned. His smirk widened, and I wished I could tear it right off his face.

"Adult? That hurts. We're all minors in this game. I just turned seventeen." He answered easily as my eyes widened. That was a surprise, considering he looked to be eighteen or nineteen. Then again, I was never very good at guessing ages. He chuckled again as I came back to reality.

"What?!" I barked, annoyed this time.

"I can break your composure when we're dealing with my age, but not with my hearty speech of knowing every detail of your short lived life?"

"You know NOTHING of my life." I finished the conversation, looking off to the side. I could see why we hadn't spoken when we first hopped in. The TEEN male seemed like some species of fly that bugged you. You can shoo it away, leave the area or simply ignore it, but it won't leave you alone until you've been ultimately pissed. What I wanted was a fly swatter.

The car finally came to a full halt as he opened the door, walking out. I was able to make out a small house, something from a little red riding hood story book, filled with flowers and plants. The house was cozy, white from what it looked at a distance and a bit of white fence spread around the property. I gasped at the scene, seeing nothing like it in real life, and stared from my cushioned seat.

The boy appeared in the vision now, spoiling the amazing and almost breathtaking image as I glared again. I gave him a few seconds of my feeling toward him, before climbing out of the car as well.

The pathway was stoned and reminded me again of some trip in the garden of grandmother's house. I recognized nothing of the area, which frightened me even more, and I stood at the spot, unsure. What was I doing here?

The boy said he was impatient, but I never knew how easily that was done. In my moment of awe and fear, he'd grabbed my back and knees before being lifted into the air. I swayed slightly, not used to the sudden weight change, and gasped.

"W-What are you doing?!" I demanded, scowling myself for stuttering. He looked oddly amused by my reaction and easily walked toward the small cabin like household.

"Just giving you a hand. Don't you love being treated like a princess?" His voice, though I'm sure he meant it to be a joke, came out dead serious. I read his expression, which had gone solemn in a moment, and shook my head.

"You really don't know me at all." I whispered, not sure if I wanted him to hear it or not. He said nothing. He kicked the front oak door open with his foot and I got the to see the interior of a cozy cottage.

The boy set me down so fast, I barely even noticed when my feet touched the ground. Grandmother much?

The kitchen was small, consisting of wooden cabinets and nothing like my remodeled kitchen at home. There was a table in the center of the diamond shaped diamond tile flooring, two wooden chairs set across from each other. On the other side of the house lead to the living room.

I walked into the kitchen area, curious of this older set up. This was a horrible house to be in, if there were ever a fire to catch on to all the wood. How could anyone live in such a hazardous house?

I continued looking, when I turned back to the kidnapper. He watched me from the closed door, taking in my expression.

"What do you expect to do with me here?" I questioned, wondering if this guy were more nuts rather than dangerous. Nothing was making sense of what was going on, nothing like how they did it at the movies. Then again, this wasn't some drama/action packed film. He looked to the side.

"You'll be staying here with me for a while until its time." He replied, opening up the old fashioned refrigerator and pulling out a water bottle. I watched, ignoring the fact that I'd be stuck with him for who knows how long, before looking around again and finding a staircase down the hall.

I hesitated, before walking down and stepping on the bottom step. The staircase was made of wood as well and nothing covered over the material so it creaked easily under my foot steps. At the top, there was a dim light to reveal two different rooms. One of them was the bathroom and the other was a tiny bedroom.

I glanced back to make sure the boy hadn't followed, and cautiously walked in. The room was also dimly lit, and no windows leaked in any sunlight. The bed was twin sized and covered with a gray blanket and white pillows. A woodened drawer sat beside the bed, and beside that another bag lay to the side. The room was empty otherwise.

I knew an invasion of privacy wasn't quite in my rule book, but for an escape I'd need supplies and ideas to leave. I sat on my knees in front of the oak drawer and grabbed the tiny iron knob to reveal the inside. There was some cloth inside and on top of that was a silver gun. I shivered as the shiny weapon was held out for easy access and closed it up.

I continued looking, nothing of importance under the piled pillows or in the bag. I searched around, seeing nothing necessary before spotting something white under the bed. I lifted the blanket and pulled out an instrument case.

The case was white, clean, but something about it held an older era. It had to have been either unused or carefully held by how unscratched or dusty it was, and there was a tiny word engraved to the neck of it.

_Ikuto_

I latched open the case, before peering at a beautiful violin set delicately in the cushioned space. I studied the refined marks, remembering how my parents had tried to get me to take piano lessons when I was little. I'd been stubborn and inattentive, so I eventually just stopped showing up. End of my musical career.

The violin case was roughly pulled from my grasp as I stared back at the boy, suddenly outraged. He glared coldly, and I immediately knew I had done something wrong. I swallowed.

"Is that yours?" I asked, keeping my gaze down and away. He didn't answer, and his upper lip curved over his teeth. Furious, he locked up the instrument and slid it back under its respectful spot underneath the bed.

"Don't _ever _touch that again." He hissed, his voice so low and filled with acid it made me flinch. He glared, before grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me up to stand.

"Ow, OW! That HURTS!!!" I yelled, trying to grab my locks out of his grasp. It pulled it hard enough my head lurched back with the motion as he shoved me out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I stumbled at the force, and fell backward onto my bottom. I stared up at him, more terrified of him than ever.

"You don't get it, do you?" He demanded, practically spitting the words at me. My eyes watered from the former pain and I met his gave, trembling. "You think you can just go into any room like you own the place and snoop into people's belongings?! This isn't your FUCKING DAMN WORLD to mess with! You are a HOSTAGE here, and I will do whatever I want to you and you are not to do walk around like some piece of royalty SHIT!"

My hands formed fists as he screamed such horrible words at me, knowing nothing about me. My parents had never even yelled so hard and disrespectful at me. It burned each time he let out another swear or insult, and I could feel tears form in my eyes.

"You are NOT escaping, you are NOT at your happy-go-lucky life anymore! Don't you get it?! Your _MINE _now and until this is over, you will listen to ME!" He shouted, before roughly pulling my chin out to examine my face. My eyes still burned with tears, my mouth trembling and saliva building up at my tongue. I glared at him anyway, though nothing good could have come from that. After a moment of watching my expression with a fierce glare, he released my chin.

"Know this, Amu. I'm capable of doing just about anything and any funny business is NOT going to help you." He left then, storming down the stairs and slamming the front door shut so I could hear the art frames connected to the wall rattle. I sat, scared to death and realizing I couldn't do anything in my power to escape with him around.

I broke down crying the rest of the hour.

*~*~*~*

She gets me so fucking mad!

Ikuto screamed out in his head, taking a walk along the sidewalk to clear his head. The boss would kill him if he brought that girl in any condition less than what she was in now, he knew that. Yet seeing her in his room, looking at his VIOLIN! That hit a nerve.

He stomped through the road angrily, keeping his fists stuffed in his pockets and squeezing them hard enough to cramp up. He cursed under his breath multiple times, and sighed when he reached the perimeter of the cabin again.

If she wasn't so wanted by Easter he'd take her down already. Ikuto knew he would, and hearing the words only made him more raged by knowing he couldn't. He'd have to live with whatever he _could _do to her, rather than what was restricted. Death certainly was, along with injury. The only thing he actually _could _take from her was her virginity.

But he wouldn't do that sort of thing. He was above those rapists that took advantage and fucked a girl without a second thought. They only lived to please themselves, and all ended up as stupid low lives. Ikuto wasn't planning to become one of those leeches, but he did often like to tease his prey when it came to those matters.

When sunset finally rose he walked down the path and back to the household. She was probably already frightened to death and hiding out somewhere. It wasn't like she could leave that kind of place, considering he'd blocked and locked all her exits.

He unlocked and decoded the front door, wondering how his victim would be dealing, before it opened easily. Cold metal pushed to his forehead when he looked up.

Amu stood at the doorway, the silver pistol clutched in her right hand and pointed at Ikuto's head. She glared, before speaking.

"Now," she began, her voice a little shaken by adrenaline and anger, "take me home."

**Shelly: That certainly was a 'let go' for Amu. Never seen her so…murderous. You better watch out, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: What the hell?! You make me look like a freaken push over in this!**

**Shelly: Push over?! You were verbally and physically abusing Amu earlier. What makes you think you're a wimp?**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Amu: I'm kind of scared. You made me scary in this book.**

**Shelly: Not scary just…real. This is my real situation for a girl if she were kidnapped. It has to make sense. Although I must say Amu, you do seem to have gone a little nuts.**

**Amu: …………**

**Shelly: Plus, I made my first youtube video! Total Amutoness, though my computer sucks since I can't seem to put any MOVING clips in. Oh well....**

**And don't worry, we'll get to the Amuto soon enough! Remember the summary, everyone! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	5. The Alcoholic

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: Whoa, we're at chapter five already! O-O That sure was quick!**

**Due to THE KIDNAPPER's short chapters and rushed storyline, I will be adding more chapters and events to this novel. Hope that's alright with everyone. ^-^**

**And I am SO excited for tomorrow! Ikuto comes back to Shugo Chara Party!!!!!!! YAY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**_Does anyone know when it'll be out online though?_**

**Is there a certain time to look for it or will I have to wait for youtube? Please TELL!!!**

**But I'm a little off topic. So, let's just start the chapter, shall we?**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_Ain't making it through to your heart_

**Chapter Five:**

**The Alcoholic**

_Amu stood at the doorway, the silver pistol clutched in her right hand and pointed at Ikuto's head. She glared, before speaking._

_"Now," she began, her voice a little shaken by adrenaline and anger, "take me home."_

I held the gun tightly in my right hand, my index finger shaking just at the trigger. My body shook furiously, my hand trembling at the feeling of cold, hard metal in my grasp. The boy looked surprised by my action, before a casual and calm look overtook his features. I glared, pressing the gun on his forehead this time.

"Didn't you hear me?! I want to go home. NOW!" I demanded, my hand shaking harder. Why wasn't he listening when I held what could be ending his life up to his skull?

He chuckled slightly, before holding his hands up as if surrender. "Well, not what I was expecting at all. Your much stronger than I gave you credit for." He smiled darkly before continuing. "If you got this far, then I guess you'll have no problem with pulling the trigger." He stated as my eyes widened. He wanted…

No, he was bluffing! I told myself, my other hand grasping the handle as well. "You're bluffing! Take me home or I'll shoot!" I demanded, shutting my eyes and screaming. The smile never faltered.

"I told you Amu. You're my hostage. You're not getting passed me unless you kill me yourself. But I don't think you can do it. Can you simply just kill me, Amu? Can you live with the fact of killing someone and letting their life end at the fate of your hand?" I froze, knowing my objective was not to kill him. I was doing this to get what I wanted, and that was all. He laughed darkly again.

"I guess you can't do it." He stated, grabbing the gun from my hand as I simply let him have it. He walked passed me as I stayed still, my one chance at escaping gone. I glared, before turning and charging at him.

"You!" I yelled as he turned, before I jumped and forced him down. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed, hitting my fists into his chest and locking his body under my own. Tears poured down my face as my vision blurred. "I hate you so much! Why are you doing this?! Why are you taking me away!?" I demanded, continuously hitting him. I kept going until I was in a stake of tears and couldn't beat down anymore.

After my violent state passed, he stared at me as I cried on the floor, my body held together in a tight ball. I was terrified now, knowing this was it. I wouldn't see my family again or Yaya and not even Tadase. They were all gone while I was stuck with this horrible person to do things I'd probably have taken death rather then.

The boy touched the top of my head, a gesture I barely noticed.

"You shouldn't cry." He stated, his lips a thin line. "It makes you look ugly." I paid no attention to his remark as I sobbed and screamed and cried harder.

I knew he was still there, sitting on the ground across from me in the small kitchen. When my tears finally seemed to dry out and I didn't have enough saliva to continue my sobs, he looked at me expectantly. I held my body close, shivering now and taking note in the flooring.

It felt like forever when he started speaking again.

"We'll be staying here over night, and tomorrow at around six we'll head to the next destination." He explained, standing up and opening the fridge again. My eyes still stung with the hours of drowned tears, but I still found the voice to ask.

"Where are you taking me?" My voice cracked, too weak that I barely recognized it as my own. His movements didn't falter, and he either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. I stood, wobbling slightly. "Don't you think I deserve to at least know where I'm going?" I asked, angry now.

He had a mug in his hand now, staring down at the liquid, probably thinking up lies. He didn't ever answer and when my patience couldn't take it I stormed out of the room.

*~*~*~*

That girl is nothing, but trouble.

Ikuto knew this was true, and he knew he had a hell of a time ahead of him with her. It was interesting the way she reacted to everything. Out of all the years he'd been kidnapping spoiled, rich brats they'd never left such an impression on him.

She was different. That much was obvious. Something set her apart from the others. Perhaps it was her determination that struck him the most. She'd already tried escaping twice in that same day, and she'd had quite an advantage. Most the girls either complained, cried, or begged to go back home. Sure, that girl did do the same thing, but she still attempted on her freedom. Still held tons of hope for her life.

Which was also a bad thing.

Ikuto frowned. He knew what drew him to the girl; her original personality giving him quite a rush at times. But at the same time, that very rush was what kept him in danger of losing her all together. God knew if he screwed up what would happen. But he wouldn't let it.

He should be on guard right now, he knew, but he thought she'd just return to her bawling. Then again, she surprised him earlier with a gun pressed to his head. That was another quality he was going to loath from her. Her unpredictable side.

He sighed, before putting the mug done and grabbing the bottle of stored vodka hanging in his bag.

Bottoms up!

*~*~*~*

What was I going to do? I asked myself, sitting in the boy's room in the corner. If I was going to get out of here, I needed to do something. Fighting wasn't a good option. Both times he'd won. Physically and verbally.

I winced at the memory and moved on to my next choice. Running wasn't going to work either, considering he was faster than me. I had no doubt now that anywhere I was planning to go he'd follow. Then he'd just drag me back to where I started.

And I couldn't get anyone else involved. How this guy had beaten those two rapists almost a month ago…I shouldn't even question his strength. I'm sure he could take on a body guard for the president, or one of the agents my parents would hire.

Why was everything seeming so hopeless?

I sighed, when I heard the wooden pine door crack open. He stood there, staring at me on the ground, as I lowered my gaze and rested my head on my knees. What did he want now? Wondering if I was planning to hide in his room?

"Your not planning on escaping, are you?" He asked as I met his gaze with a sharp glare.

"No. Thanks to you, I'll be staying in this god forsaken place until I figure out a way passed you." I replied, turning so I couldn't face him. He was the last person I wanted to see right now and the last thing I wanted to deal with.

"It's hopeless, you know. Trying to leave here. You're not going to find a carriage awaiting your bidding." I rolled my eyes at his reference to my 'family's business'. This guy was unbelievable. "You should be getting used to your life here with me, princess. Everything's not going to be handed to you on a silver platter."

"Would you just _shut up_?!" I asked, turning back to him. He raised an eyebrow, questioning my language to him. I rolled my eyes. "You don't know anything about me or my life. Sure, you may know who my family is and that we _do _happen to own many things, but that has nothing to do with _me_." I grumbled, keeping my glare hard. He certainly was pushing my buttons.

When he didn't say anything, I kept on going. "You should know not to judge a person before you get to know them." I told him, giving him a short lesson on manners.

"I could tell you the same thing, hypocrite." He remarked as I shook my head.

"Why get to judge you when you're already ruining my life? That just tells me how much loathing I have to catch up on." My fists tightened as I said this. I was probably going to hate this guy forever, taking it down to my grave. "If I had a right to judge you as anything other than a low life, it would be because you've decided to let me go."

He smirked at this statement, before bending down and resting at my side. I leaned away, disgusted by his proximity.

"Low-life? That's not very fair." He chuckled, and I suddenly saw how dark his personality had gotten. My eyes widened. "The low lives you're referring to was that trash I picked up off your back a while ago. You should actually thank me. I got out of my way to help you out." He scooted closer as I shifted myself further from him. I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Thank you? I have no reason to thank _you_. You're exactly the same as that scum from before, if not worse!" I retorted, raising my voice again. He let out more low chuckles.

"If I'm so low on the food chain, then I guess that means I have no morals." He grabbed both my arms roughly, pulling me close. I gasped, somewhat winded as his fingers traced the back of my spine. I let out pants of breath, struggling.

"Let me go yo-!"

"If I were such a bad guy, then it wouldn't matter what happened here and now. It must mean I don't care for what I do. I think its time you learn a little lesson on judging people." He leaned over me then, placing his weight so I couldn't move under him. He nibbled on my neck, causing my throat to tighten and my cheeks to burn.

"No, no NO!" I screamed, thrashing my head side to side. He moved his nose to the bottom of my ear, heaving a deep, warm breath on the cartilage, before licking my earlobe entirely.

His hands pinned my arms down as my legs shook fiercely and I tried moving. As I felt trapped under his grasp, he laughed again and whispered into my ear.

"Tell me, Amu. What do you think I should _take_ for my thank you?" I gasped, shaking uncontrollably as his hands slid down my forearms. His body position shifted, giving me enough room to knee his spot with as much force as I had. He let out a grunt as I pushed him off and bolted for the door.

I ran down the stairs, not caring if he would come back to kill me. I would rather die than be raped. I sprinted to the front door, grabbing the handle before everything shook.

My hand, body, and head all shook furiously as my vision faltered and blurred all at once. I had a sense of vomit and dizziness, though I couldn't quite tell what was going on or how this was happening. Next thing I knew, I was falling before everything went black.

*~*~*~*

"Shit." Ikuto called, looking down at the passed out girl. That electric shock on the door knob did its job, but it sure had taken it out on her body.

He squatted down next to her limp body, turning her over so he could examine her face. She was breathing – which in his book, was a good thing – so it hadn't injured her in anyway. At least my ass is saved, Ikuto thought in relief.

He could see her sleeping, her eyebrows pulled together as if she were stressed over something in her sleep. Ikuto stared down, before taking his hand and smoothing out the expression. He kept looking at her, at her unnatural light pink hair and her light, fragile looking body. Her body which, at the moment was sprawled in her school's uniform.

The skirt rose up her thin legs and her white shirt pushed down at the impact her chest hit the ground. Ikuto knew it wasn't a good idea to be staring down at the girl like this as the uncomfortable pain would soon come was bound to torture him. He looked off to the side, standing up and trying to avoid her helpless body, when his cell phone vibrated.

He pulled the device out of his pocket without a glance, and flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked the person on the line.

"Is that the way you greet your boss's assistant?" The woman challenged in her light, but firm tone. Ikuto didn't reply as he waited for her to speak. "Now, where is the girl?" She asked, more serious this time.

"Where the hell do you think she is?!" Ikuto grumbled into the receiver, displeased already by the woman's very existence.

"Tsk, Ikuto. Calm down. I hope you didn't take this anger out on the poor girl." She stated, sighing at what would be a great loss for her precious boss.

"No." Ikuto stated curtly, before peering back down at the fallen girl. He shook his head, rubbing his temples with his left hand's thumb and forefinger, before he spoke again. "Ah, she'll be just _perfect _for the boss's approval." He responded, rolling his eyes as he said this.

"Good. Though I hardly believe you hadn't already touched this girl, I'll take your word for it. If this fails, I hope you know it all falls on you." She giggled, happy with her turn of events. Ikuto bared his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not going to screw this fucking assignment up. Tell your honored boss I'll be there on time with a girl in no less than the way she came." He clicked the phone off then, before shoving it back into his pocket and releasing a long breath.

"Amu will be delivered to Easter. For _everyone's_ sake."

**Shelly: Well, still sticking to the original. Ikuto is, well, a drinker you could say. At least he was now, and Amu is pretty much screwed. Again, I'm trying to stay close to THE KIDNAPPER, but at the same time I'm threading in new ideas. Hopefully you haven't gotten bored at this point.**

**I'm not sure if Kaya will be introduced to the story this time around, but I plan on making Amu soon realize exactly _what _she needs to do in order to escape. *Hint hint – check the summary –**

**ReVieWs! Did I get better at action/adventure comparing this to the original? Hope so. Please review! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	6. The Second Destination

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: Chapter six is finally out. As you can tell, I've skipped chapter titles The Prisoner and The Escape from the original The Kidnapper. The Kidnapper's Girl just fit better with, The Second Destination.**

**Let's get to it now! ^.~**

**Ikuto: *Smirk. Don't mind if we do.**

**Shelly: *Blush…O///O I…I said nothing, you pervert!!!**

**Amu: You took the lines right out of my mouth, Shelly.**

**Shelly: I've been verbally violated…by a pervert….no, by an IKUTO!!!!! O///O !**

**Amu: *Sweat drop. **

**Ikuto: Just so we ARE clear here,_ ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. _Now read or whatever…you nerds.**

**Shelly: Since when is reading a book smart?! ………. wait, what?**

**Ikuto: *Smirks.**

**Shelly: Run for the hills!!!!!! ! O///O !**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_You've been hiding,_

**Chapter Six:**

**The Second Destination**

_"…Tell your honored boss I'll be there on time with a girl in no less than the way she came." He clicked the phone off then, before shoving it back into his pocket and releasing a long breath._

_"Amu will be delivered to Easter. For everyone's sake."_

When I woke up, I could hear a light ringing in my ears. It was probably the first sensation for me to gain, even before I was actually _awake_. The blankets felt very thin today, as if my usual mattress weren't as bulk and secure as I'd thought they were. I rolled over, burying my head in what felt like a sack of potatoes, before opening my eyes.

Everything was very weak. My vision was blurry at the moment, and lifting my head up only made me see a strange hazy world spin before my eyes. I planted my head back onto the lumpy, uncomfortable pillow again to steady myself, before slowly looking up.

I wasn't in my bedroom or even my house for that matter. Everything pounded on me at once. The rushing thoughts backing to my kidnapper, my escapes, and most being my fails. I remembered grabbing the door knob as the strangest and unpleasant feeling overtook my body, before everything flashed white and faded into black.

My heart started and slowed as I noticed that the boy wasn't with me now, and I had been stored back into the bedroom. I stood, seeking my refuge and running to the door. Before I grabbed the handle I stopped, wondering if this were also the same as the front door. It probably didn't help the fact that one of my exits from the house was already blocked, but there had to be some window or something, right?

I glanced around, before grabbing that pillow case and whacking the door with it. I felt pretty stupid, smacking the door with a pillow, before I dropped it and tried with my hands. The door was locked, shut from the outside as it didn't allow for me to leave and I groaned.

How was I going to get out now?

All the pain and anguish and fear fell unto me all at once as I stumbled back, before falling on my butt onto the white carpeted ground. I wasn't going to escape. I was going to go and do whatever he wanted, before eventually being put to death or maybe tortured until the day I did die. I looked upon all the scenarios in horror, wondering why he hadn't already stuck his move.

But…he did.

He had attacked me in the room, trying to get me into his little game until I was forever locked in his grasp. He was trying to get control over me, in a way I'd prefer never existed, and I had been easily dealt with at the time. What if he did that again and…

What if he did that…when I was asleep?

No, that wasn't possible. He hadn't done anything, right? I mean, I would certainly be _feeling _something. It's not like he could do that and I wouldn't…well, be _knowing _it happened.

Though, with all the drugs nowadays, who knows? Maybe he had and I would be feeling everything later that some forgotten memories would slowly unfold and creep up on me late at night until I was driven insane with regret.

Millions of things were crossing my mind in seconds, everything a negative solution that made my head infuriate with migraines. The only positive alternative I could find is if he simply just took me here and was too mad to care for me at all, but everything was hopeless…

The door began to wiggle as I backed away into the wall. My heart hammered vigorously until the sound clicked and opened in full view of him. He was dressed, but not in the outfit he had come in. He now wore a pair of faded jeans and a black elbow length shirt. Oh my god…

"What are you doing?" He asked bitterly as I shook and stared, trying to keep my trembling to a minimum. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming all over again…

He took a step toward me as I suddenly blew up in fear, completely overshadowed by my adrenaline again and powered into fight mode.

"What did you do to me?!" I shrieked, prepared to punch and trample him if it came to that. He raised an eyebrow, questioning my own sanity as I composed my voice a bit. "What the hell happened when I was asleep?!"

"Nothing happened." He stated as I rolled my eyes. As if he would tell me something like that. Though I was surprised he wasn't gloating or smirking, it never quite registered.

"Liar." I replied, stepping forward to show what cautions I was taking now. I stomped over to him, throwing my fists into the air. He caught them easily, now having to face the force of me pressing onto him.

"I'm not lying!" He grunted, still proceeding to push me off. He gave a hard shove, causing me to fall a few steps back, before I glared at him again.

"And why should I believe that bull crap?!" I demanded, reduced to screaming again. He didn't answer me this time as I clenched my teeth together, pain for my family, pain for me was swirling back and forth through my veins. "Why should I even listen to a damn word you say?!" I yelled, picking another fight and heading toward him.

This time he was faster though. He grabbed both my wrists in his left hand, before turning me to the right and pulling me back into his front. He locked my arms, pressing them into my body and breathed heavy on my neck.

"I assure you…" He started, letting me feel each ripple of his chest as he heaved in anger, and every tingling sensation his warm breath laid onto my skin. Goose bumps formed and pricked as he went on. "If I really wanted to do something, I wouldn't take some cheap shot like that. If anything happened, I would make it so you'd remember every single moment for the rest of your life."

He freed me then as I stumbled, my heart racing from the contact and the fierce sound of his words, before I looked at him with terrified eyes. I should have been glad to be reassured, happy I wasn't just raped and drugged right then, but all I could feel now was a sense of being violated, even when nothing happened. It was all so horrifying at once.

He sighed then, grabbing for his black bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He stared at me then, no compassion what so ever for the broken down state I was in.

"We're leaving now." He muttered, heading to the door and walking down the staircase. I watched him leave, not knowing if my legs were strong enough to make the trip. It took a while, but I forced myself up, thinking that if I _didn't _listen to him at this point, he would most likely come back up and bring me down. Something I did not want to face.

I headed down with extra slowness, trying to think I was just at a regular trip with my relatives. Maybe if I brought the positives back, I wouldn't have to be freaking out and given over to that boy. Whoever he was.

Just as soon as I made it down and to the kitchen, the boy leaned against the frame of the doorway. The black limo was out front again, door open as if calling me back. Just with that though, the sky had turned to the darkest of night's, and it was only bright from inside this house and the ongoing street post in the distance.

I took a breath, avoiding his gaze when I walked out of the cabin and toward the vehicle. I hesitated again at the open door, the gesture seeming much more like an option rather than a forced duty, before scooting inside.

It was the same car, same secluded area, and same covering so the driver was never revealed in the space. The boy closed the door behind him as we took over usual positions and stayed quiet. He was watching me again, watching as I kept still and tried hard to stay together.

I began day dreaming of being back home, picking on Ami as mom and dad laughed over a toast of wine. The image soon appeared as a memory of last New Years as I smiled, before drifting off into sleep entirely.

*~*~*~*

Interesting my ass.

Ikuto sneered at the thought, watching as the girls form lay restless over the leather cushioned seating. Somewhere in her rigid position she had relaxed, before completely breaking down and dozing off.

Ikuto was so fed up with this girl, infuriated for this never ending hope she carried. Sure, she grasped the concept of being kidnapped and out of control. What she didn't understand was when to back down. If you pushed her down, she pulled you down with her.

He sighed, before wiping his face with his hand. He knew that wasn't the only reason he was mad at her, and the second one he knew was going to drive him insane.

Though he hated her spirit, her determination, and overall antics, he was beginning to get a little interested. Which, in any kidnappers' case, was a bad position to be in.

He knew it shouldn't have mattered to him that she fought against him, that she tried escaping for her life so many times, knowing the consequences were brutal. Yet there was this nagging he had, something that lingered and compelled him to find out exactly what made her tick. What she thought of during those crazy and furious times when she hadn't given up.

He wanted to know.

But Ikuto refused to give into any sort of obsession that directed into the girl. He was entitled to send her to Easter, and Easter alone. He understood that if this gnawing pain were to grow, he'd be sure as heck be too interested to hand her over to Easter, when he knew he had to, given the choice or not.

He stared out that tinted window, before gazing back at the girl in disapproval. He was going to have to stop this now, whatever it was, if he were ever going to find out how to get out of Easter's hands.

*~*~*~*

The jolt and pound to my head had woken me up from another restless night. I sat up, my stomach empty and hollow as my throat dried up without saliva. How long had it been since I'd actually eaten? It wasn't really since the museum, was it?

I sat up, feeling light headed and sick all at once. It was light again, the darkened windows revealing what light it could. I looked around, before spotting my kidnapper, watching me just as intently as last night.

He looked…tired. His eyes seemed strained to watch me, probably considering all my attempts at leaving already. There were shadows built up under those dark, midnight blue eyes of his, and it occurred to me that he was most likely feeling just as awful as I was.

Served him right.

I yawned, wiping away the crust in my eyes and wishing more than ever I had something to drink. My teeth also felt a little slimy and touch against my rough tongue, sticking to them at lack of saliva. I began to stretch my limbs then, making sure not to look at my buddy over there, and concentrate on what I was going to do next.

"Here."

It was already dropped into my lap before I had a chance to look up. There was a white shirt, with on shoulder off for the whole eighties look and a pair of denim jean shorts to go along with it. I stared at the clothing, before raising an eyebrow at my kidnapper.

"Change." He replied as my glare locked into place.

"Hell no." I responded to his request, shoving the clothes unto the floor and crossing my arms. He frowned, obviously not liking my attitude toward him, and picked up the outfit again.

"I told you to change." He growled, throwing it back at me. I grabbed the fabric and smacked it onto the chair's surface.

"And why the hell should I?!" Just because he had me didn't mean he could boss me around! He wasn't in control of everything if I had anything to say about it. He gave me another sharp glare, letting out a deep breath and sighing. He tried again, though his voice was tight and forced.

"You _can't _go around in your school uniform. Now change into the clothes I gave you." He answered quickly as I rolled my eyes, turning away.

"Just…" He began and I could suddenly feel his presence around me. There were two snaps before I noticed he was unbuttoning my shirt, and I gasped when this came into realization.

"What are you?!" I shouted, struggling to get away from him. He continued to try and unbutton my shirt.

"Just take it off!" He ordered, pulling out as I smashed them back together. He was close now, too close, as I had a sad attempt at getting away from the boy.

"I said I don't want to!" I screamed, before the car jolted again and I was tumbling backwards. My spine hit the ground as I winced, before his head toppled onto my left shoulder, and he pulled back up abruptly.

But now I was in clear view of his face, much closer than I than I had thought. He wasn't glaring at me anymore, simply mirroring my expression of confusion as we laid on the ground, intertwined in one another. I could feel his body press onto mine, each hitch of a breath just moments longer. His eyes held an emotion of wonder and curiosity, burning hotter and raging in power I'd never believed anyone could possess, and in such a mysterious shade of midnight blue.

Something like a click sounded, before I felt a slight draft and heard someone speaking.

"Well, looks like _your_ handling it well." The voice stated. I froze, all at once recognizing who was saying this sentence. I craned my head to the open car door, amazed as I saw him standing just outside the barrier.

"Kukai?"

**Shelly: Well, I bet you all saw that coming. I mean, that was how the original went. Sadly, Kaya was not introduced and I took away the whole computer thing on that part. I didn't seem to fit with this new plot I have going on.**

**So, that was this chapter. It took a while b/c I only got like 12 reviews this time around. =_= **

**But hey, I'll try harder to write better so I deserve more reviews. ^-^**

**Shelly**


	7. The Decision

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, so there's something I'd like to point your attention to.**

**In my summary, I state that Amu realizes the only way to escape is by making Ikuto fall for her. I DO mean that she will figure this out later and intentionally try and make that happen, but for now she'll have to be a little clueless.**

**Just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page on that. ^-^**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Amu: Hey.**

**Shelly: What's with the greetings?! *Sweat drop.**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_never letting it show_

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Decision**

_"Well, looks like your handling it well." The voice stated. I froze, all at once recognizing who was saying this sentence. I craned my head to the open car door, amazed as I saw him standing just outside the barrier._

_"Kukai?"_

I had to blink multiple times before I could understand what was going on. My kidnapper, the one I loathed and hated enough that I'd rather than die than be with, was hovering over me while my school shirt was flapping open through the light wind; and Kukai, the same guy at school who had gone up to me far too many times, was now watching us with a strange expression crossed between confusion and humor.

I cursed as I realized everything at once, and kneed my friend in his groin. He muttered something sounding along the lines of, 'bitch', before I pushed him off to the side and quickly re-buttoned my shirt. Then I slipped out of the car to approach Kukai.

If anything, he didn't seem surprised to see me at all, which I found strange, considering this was something I would never had expected to see. He had given me what seemed to be a smile as I glared, completely outraged.

Did he not grasp the situation at hand?!?!?

"Tsukiyomi, I'm glad you met Hinamori. Isn't she a mouthful?" Kukai joked, extending his arm out to hook around my shoulders. I backed away from his touch, furious, confused, and feeling a great sense of betrayal.

He said nothing of it, pulling his arm back to his side and looking back at…Tsukiyomi, was it?

The boy – Tsukiyomi – came out of the vehicle looking rather irritated at this point. He stared at Kukai, completely ignoring my presence, and scoffing at his words.

"Yeah, a mouth that doesn't know when to shut up." He remarked, glaring off to the side. I kept glaring at Kukai, trying to understand why he was okay with this, why he wasn't against the properties of being kidnapped and taken away. He may have been a goofball, but was he really that_ sick_?

"Kukai…" I stated in a sharp voice, hoping to gather his attention. He revealed a strained smile, and looked back at Tsukiyomi.

"Well, I'll be stealing Hinamori for a while. Hope you won't be getting jealous, now." Kukai winked, showing my kidnapper a smirk of his own. He grabbed my shoulder then, as if for a hug, and I watched the Tsukiyomi boy's expression. He rolled his eyes and took off into the gates, where more trees and grass could be seen. When he was out of sight, I shook Kukai off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded, searching his eyes to see if his sense of humor still hung in there. He winced slightly at my words, obviously not prepared for my verbal attack.

"Geez, Hinamori. Settle down." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I gasped in disbelief.

"Settle down? SETTLE DOWN?! I've just been kidnapped by some stranger who is completely and clearly a huge creep while I have NO IDEA where the HELL he's taking me to do GOD KNOWS WHAT, and _you _want _me _to SETTLE DOWN?!?!?!?!" I had screamed it all at the top of my lungs, feeling my face burn red and my hands shake in anger. This wasn't fair at all, and Kukai was taking everything so calmly. Did he really not care at all?!

He sighed, still rubbing his neck and shaking his head. I waited for him to respond, wondering if he were just as horrible as Tsukiyomi.

"I know, Hinamori. I'm sorry, really. It's just…you don't understand why we…_can't _afford to not do this." He tried to tell me gently, as if I would be able to believe him.

"What do you mean, 'can't afford to not do this'?! You ALWAYS have a choice!!! And right now, apparently you care more about yourself than the life of someone who has nothing to do with your twisted world!" I continued yelling at him, and he didn't look anymore better than the last statement thrown at him. When I was finally out of things to scream, I stopped and glared. He met my eyes, showing thick guilt in them.

"Hinamori, please try and-." I ran off before he could finish, heading toward that wide range of trees and grass passed the Iron Gate. I didn't care what he had to say, or even if it made sense. I was being kidnapped, and no matter how hard I plead of tried, no one was going to help me. I was on my own and for the first time, I understood the true meaning of loneliness.

The tears continued to spill as I fought to contain my vision, wondering if I ran fast enough I'd run into a tree and knock myself out. I didn't get any sort of luxury of that though, and instead found myself before an awfully big house.

It had many windows up front, the stone from the outside freshly painted a vanilla color. Above the front double doors, a large window revealed the giant crystal chandelier inside. I gasped, completely taken aback by its elegant appearance. This looked like one of the houses my parents would approve of, if not fight over.

Too curious to refuse, I entered the huge home in hopes for finding out what this was. The classic design and interior of the hallway already told me this house was well accounted for, and that something must be up if the kidnapper took me here.

Walking slowly, I found the living room and dining room to the left. At the same time, I spotted a phone.

I stared at it, feeling that this had to be some sort of illusion. I swallowed, before slowly approaching the device and always checking around me. No one stood in the room with me, and I wasn't sure this was a good sign or not.

I sighed, finally reaching the beige corded telephone on top of the new drawer. I glanced around again, making sure to keep extra quiet, before picking it up and placing it to my ear. I didn't know how wonderful it would be to hear that a dial tone was still intact, smiling as I knew this tiny little hope emerged, before pushing the buttons and waiting with extreme anxiety that someone would answer.

"Hello?"

"Ami?" I called, her voice making me feel as if I had been lifted from a horrible nightmare; but the feeling had left in a rush, because before anything else could happen, the phone was snatched away from my hand and slammed back onto the base.

I turned, terrified as I found those horrible blue eyes glaring daggers into my skull. I froze in shock and fear as he growled, even more furious than the time before. He went for my hair again, dragging me to a door and pounding it open with a hard fist. He threw me into the dim space, before slamming the door shut behind me and locking it.

I fell again, turning and running back to the door. I twisted the knob to no avail, before pounding onto the surface. The light in here was so weak, so frustratingly small, that a giant fear of monsters and death corrupted me. I held my crying in as I screamed in terror and forgiveness to be let out.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!!!!" I screamed, banging the wooden door hard enough that my fists eventually tore and throbbed at the surface. I continued banging, screaming at the top of my lungs and shutting my eyes to escape the overwhelming darkness consuming me. I could only make out small shadows dancing around, none I was sure that could be mine. A fear rippled through me to a point where I couldn't take my own shouts anymore.

The door never opened once, and I tightened myself into a small cradled ball, to avoid the overall darkness surrounding me.

*~*~*~*

I thought I had heard a noise, but I wasn't quite sure. It was when I heard the click of the door and rustling that I knew someone else was here with me. I didn't move though, just kept my eyes shut and knees drawn to my chest. Something solid nudged my side, before I gave up and looked over at the object.

I was just able to make out Kukai's features in the small sparks of light. He looked at me gently now, holding out a plate of eggs and toast for me. I stared at the food, the idea of eating seeming like the first praise I'd ever received since being dragged over here. I met his gaze again, bewildered.

"Its just some food I whipped up. I must warn you I'm not the best cook, but I'm guessing Tsukiyomi hasn't fed you yet." I looked down at the ground in front of me, completely still. Right now it wasn't food that was worrying me. It was Tsukiyomi. Him and what he was planning to do.

Kukai sighed and placed the plate down in front of me, leaning back so his hands supported him. He looked up, before staring at me. "You know, this is the first time I've seen Tsukiyomi so furious and rough with a girl." He stated as I felt for my voice.

"Lucky me." I replied sarcastically, settling my chin onto my knees. Kukai readjusted himself so he was crossed legged now, leaning forward.

"It's also the first he's been so cautious. I've never seen him have to watch over any of his girls during his jobs." I glared slightly at Kukai, wondering where this was all going exactly. "Very watchful, I must say." He added.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked, somewhat mad and confused at his motive. So what if this guy hated me more than the others? Did it really matter that much?

Kukai gave a small smile. "Hinamori, you asked why we were doing this. I told you we didn't have a choice, and that surely doesn't help your case. But _you_…You do have a decision." He explained as I watched him, confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying." I stated honestly. Kukai always struck me as weird, but I never imagined him so…deranged. What kind of decision could I hold in a situation like this?

"Well, what I'm telling you is going to sound a little crazy, but if it works, you can reclaim your freedom." He smiled, proud of himself for thinking this up. I undid my position, now shifting so my legs went to my right side. He smiled as he captured my attention.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, after I had just spoken to Tsukiyomi, he'd reminded me of a…well, let's say another kidnapping around here. I'd witnessed it a while back. It was a while ago, and I'm still not sure how that's going, but the intent was clear." He gestured everything with his hands as I sucked in this new info. "The man had kidnapped the woman, but she was some professional dancer of some sort. She seduced him into lusting for her, and he didn't do the job he was supposed to. Kill her, I mean. Instead he brought her back to his place, where they'd spent the night together and by morning, she was gone."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing. "I'm in hell no way dancing in hope I seduce that boy." I still didn't like referring to him as Tsukiyomi. It felt like I was giving him way too much respect. Kukai shook his head.

"I didn't mean that part. I was referring to the overall picture. If you can get Tsukiyomi to fall in love with you, then I'm sure he would let you go, claiming he had an 'accidental' slip up. Then when you get home, you can move away from here to make sure they don't get a grasp on you. You'll have to leave all before anyone finds out though, or else this will put you and your family in a dangerous position."

I stared at the maniac in front of me. This idea was almost good enough for me to burst out in laughter for how ridiculous it sounded. I raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to make that violent kidnapper fall in love with me?! How is that even possible?!?!?! Tell me, has he even ever been in love before?!" I asked, as Kukai pursed his lips.

"Well…no, he hasn't." I nodded.

"And tell me something else. If I somehow _were _able to get him to like me, what if he just decided he liked me far too much to let me go?! That he takes me away somewhere and I'd truly never even see my family anymore? Then what would happen?!" I asked.

"I, um…I don't really know…"

"You see? This plan is too slippery. There are too many risks to take and downfalls that could happen. If I make one mistake, come off way too strong for some reason, everything can be ruined." I grumbled, shaking my head. There was no way I could pull this off.

"Hinamori…" Kukai questioned after a minute, and I faced him again. He examined my face before speaking. "Have you…have you ever been in love?"

I blushed at his comment, not at all expecting that. I stared back at the ground, my face burning with embarrassment, before I barked out a snappy answer. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" I muttered, keeping my eyes shut and face cool.

"So you haven't." Kukai summed up, much to my dislike. I didn't argue further, knowing I'd only make myself look more like an idiot. So what if I hadn't exactly been one for going out, ever? I was only fourteen, for heaven's sake; though my birthday was coming up. Plus, most of the guys at school were too intimidated to even approach me.

Kukai nodded, searching my eyes again. "Hinamori, aren't you willing to do just about anything to get out of this? If you don't even try, you'll most likely never see your family again." I sighed, shutting my eyes. I knew he was right, and I hated this; but did I really have to make him fall in love with me? How was this even possible?

"Kukai…"

"Hey, let's get out of here. I think you had enough of a punishment already." He responded, grabbing the plate and holding a hand out to me. I grabbed it before being pulled up and finding myself back into the dining room. Kukai invited me into the living room as he sat on the couch across from me and I ate in silence. Then he brought me up to the staircase and showed me my room.

"There's a bathroom right down there and some change of clothes. I'm sorry, but I don't think Tsukiyomi is going to let you keep that uniform." I sighed, nodding. I had a feeling it would come down to this.

"Well, thanks Kukai…for everything."

*~*~*~*

Ikuto paced around outside the second destination in his list of pit stops. He was going to end up killing that girl before Easter was even in sight, and surely they'd disapprove of finding her body withering away.

He continued walking around in the Twilight, simply trying to keep grasp of his emotions. He didn't know how he would handle the upcoming weeks of having to babysit such a little bitch. Why did _he _have to be responsible of this little stupid child in the first place?!

Kukai walked out to greet Ikuto then, much more cheery than earlier. Ikuto raised an eyebrow in questioning, before narrowing his eyes on his partner. When Kukai was beside him, he began.

"Where's the girl?" He asked in a deadly tone. Kukai smiled and gestured back to the house.

"Inside taking a shower." He explained as Ikuto shook his head, obviously knowing Kukai for being so naïve.

"You can't just leave her alone! She'll cause trouble in a moment if you don't keep her on constant watch." He stated, already heading to the mansion. Kukai followed, joking as he did.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't think she really can escape in the shower, do you?" He asked, laughing lightly. Ikuto continued moving.

"Look Kukai, you don't know her like I do."

"Oh? Are you and Hinamori so close now? You are forgetting that I was in school with her for a month." Ikuto opened the front door and proceeded up the steps to her room. He ignored Kukai for the most part, intent on knowing his hostage was still in line.

The water for the shower was still running, but that wasn't enough reassurance for the kidnapper. He walked into the room and headed for the bathroom.

"You've become some pervert, you know that man?" Kukai stated from the bedroom doorway.

Ikuto opened the restroom's door without a moment's hesitation. He spotted the young pinkette, a short towel wrapped around her body and her back toward him. She turned her head to see Ikuto there, simply staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She blew up.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!!!" She threw a bar of soap at him, landing square on the bridge of his nose as Ikuto cursed out. She shoved him out then, and slammed the door shut. He leaned his head on the door's surface, clutching his nose in agony. Kukai simply burst into hysterics.

"Told you not to do it man!" Kukai blurted, laughing in his face and clutching his stomach tight. Ikuto gave him a quick glare, but the boy was too busy laughing to even notice. Ikuto sighed, checking his nose as the tears leaked in his eyes slowly disappeared, and he straightened in front of Kukai.

"If that girl doesn't get a fucking brain, I'm going to-!" He threatened, leaving it off there. Kukai swung an arm around his partner and brought him out of the girl's room.

"Ah, lighten up, Tsukiyomi. Hinamori isn't too bad once you get to know her, but apparently, you already know her, as you pointed out." Kukai smirked as Ikuto rolled his eyes, escaping his partner's grasp.

"Whatever. Just watch her door, got it?!" He barked as Kukai gave him a friendly salute.

"You can count on me, sir!"

"Idiot…" Ikuto whispered before disappearing down the stairwell.

*~*~*~*

What the hell is wrong with people nowadays?!

I asked myself while washing my flushed face with some cold water. Jesus! Was everyone a sick, twisted pervert?!

I turned off the faucet, letting the steamy air simply evaporate the water from my face. Kukai's words still rung in my ears, along with all the events that had taken place. How long had I been with the kidnapper, Tsukiyomi?

Two…three days?

Well, that couldn't be too good. My parents would surely be going crazy at this point. Dad would be in a frenzy as mom clearly explained what was happening. Ami…well, being this new Ami, I couldn't be quite sure. I could only see young Ami's reaction, tears covering her eyes and mom's designer pants pressed into her face and tiny clenched fists.

I almost smiled, remembering my family. The thought of leaving them like this, of simply being kidnapped without a moments warning, drove a deep hole into my side. I shook my head, knowing I was probably putting them all in a difficult position. Complicating everyone's lives because I couldn't take care of myself…

And Yaya…geez, she'd be a wreck. I can practically hear her crying over my departure, wailing and bawling as she awaited my return. She'd be lost in high school, lost in life, and I couldn't even give her an extending hand.

Also…..Tadase. I wonder if he even noticed that I wasn't in school? That was mostly unlikely, considering we didn't have any classes together. I would be lucky to even cross his mind.

I stared into the image in the mirror, the thoughtful look plastered over the reflections face. Make him…fall in love with me?

Did that even make any sense?

I sighed, shaking my head and grabbing the expected pajamas. I carefully slipped the knee length nightgown on, which didn't look all that cheap, before smelling something. I sniffed the outfit, a waft of what seemed to be cocoa butter hinted in the fabric. I froze, completely horrified as I realized something.

This wasn't his first kidnapping.

It couldn't be, because this dress smelled used. It smelled like some other girl had slipped into this very cloth not too long ago and worn it through the night. It smelled like this girl was someone of special importance, to have been kidnapped, while still containing a distinct fragrance to fill in the fabric.

That was it. There was another girl here, maybe a number of others, who were in the same position as me now. They had all been kidnapped here and taken from their family and friends, brought into a new world and people to confront. They all stood in this very room, all stared into this mirror with what could only be shame filled eyes as they waited for doom to overlook them.

I was in their shoes now, watching as there stories spook without words out to me. I could almost see how there could be others, just like me, just as confused. My throat tightened, before I glared at my image.

If that was the case, then all those girls had given up and broken down at the scene. They all handed themselves over, lost hope and took whatever they had to. That was my destiny at this point.

But I wasn't going to give up.

Because those girls, just like me, overlooked a small detail. They didn't keep trying, couldn't see the silver lining and opportunity just in their grasp. Kukai had even conformed my suspicions as I had asked.

None of them knew Tsukiyomi had never been in love. None of them knew that the only one they would be able to depend on wasn't others, but themselves. And none of them knew the secret to escaping was right inside them. Waiting…

But I knew the way to freedom.

If I wanted to gain control of this little game Tsukiyomi was playing, I'd have to try much harder than I was doing. I would have to go deep down inside myself and bring myself out so…

I could make Tsukiyomi fall in love with me.

**Shelly: OH! Amu's destiny has been cleared! She now knows what she must do.**

**Amu: Geez, you make it sound like its my prophesy or something.**

**Shelly: It is. Your destiny is to make Ikuto fall in love with you! Isn't that a great fate?!?!?!**

**Amu: No…**

**Ikuto: Actually, I'm starting to like the idea. Does this involve seducing? *Smirk.**

**Amu: You are NOT seducing me!!!**

**Ikuto: Who ever said _I _was the one who would be doing the seducing?**

**Amu: /// PERVERT!!!**

**Shelly: Soooo…….more reviews please? Did you like this chappie and did it make any sense? Lol, hopefully the ending didn't confuse you. I may have gone a bit sloppy there. :p**

**Xie xie! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	8. The Hidden

Shugo Chara

**The Kidnapper's Girl**

**_New Creation of the original, The Kidnapper_**

**ShellyCullen: I am SOOOOO sorry this chapter took FOR-EVER to update! Again, it had gotten very hectic this past few weeks. I had various projects, tests, and presentations to work on! That and since my friend's sweet fifteen is coming every Saturday we have to get to this dance studio to learn the waltz. =_= I've been very busy.**

**But thankfully due to testing, I have this Thursday and Friday off! :D Of course, this means I'll be busy not only Saturday, but also Sunday. But at least I got time now! ;3**

**As for BE MY NURSE, I have not started the actual chapter yet. The outline is done, but it will be a while before I can get it polished and ready for uploading. So sorry its taking me so long! . **

**And I was hoping to get 500 reviews before sending out chapter twenty. C'mon readers, just 2 more!!!**

**Also, take note that this is a new chapter title, apart from THE KIDNAPPER. Let's begin now, okay? ;3**

Summary: Amu was just beginning high school, probably the worst fear she had in mind; but everything changes when a bold faced Ikuto kidnaps the young freshman for an evil corporation's purposes. Scared and confused, Amu soon realizes there's only one person who can save her. Herself. But to do that, she'll have to accomplish the impossible. Amu Hinamori must make the well trained culprit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fall in love with her.

_Always trying_

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Hidden**

_But I knew the way to freedom._

_If I wanted to gain control of this little game Tsukiyomi was playing, I'd have to try much harder than I was doing. I would have to go deep down inside myself and bring myself out so…_

_I could make Tsukiyomi fall in love with me._

It took hours before I was even able to drift into unconsciousness, but even then I would restlessly wake up to the sound of branches hitting the window or strange, unfamiliar gurgles coming from the air vent. I didn't like it here, and not just in this weird, old house, but here knowing what happened to me, wondering what was to come, and exactly I was attempting to do.

Each new thought kept my mind whirling at the never ending scenarios playing out in my mind. All ended in some sort of unexplained chaos, being killed or raped at the most frequent visions I got.

At one point, way passed midnight, the door opened to my bedroom. My eyes widened, heart thumping at the anticipation that Kukai was here to help me escape, or the fear that Tsukiyomi had come to beat me. I wasn't sure if checking was the right solution, and instead shut my eyes and focused on my breathing. It was hard to control how fast my breaths came, but I eventually got it to seem relaxed.

The foot steps were very light, almost to the point that I wasn't sure if I had imagined such a thing. There was a sudden shadow though, covering over the moon's glare which moments before had been directed on my closed eye lids, and I knew the figure was just before me, watching my less than tense form.

I was certain this was Tsukiyomi now. Kukai would have at least replied by now, shook me up and told me everything was fine; but no gesture was made by this person, and every second drew closer to the idea of my kidnapper gazing down at me.

I wanted to scream, and run, and cry my eyes out. I wanted to lash out and stop my teeth from grinding into each other that they hurt passed the point of agony, but I stayed put, holding my composer together and desperately hoping nothing would happen…

So why was he still there?

There was that feeling, of some presence held over you, before the back of his hand stroked my cheek. I felt my muscles tighten, my breathing hitch and my stomach pull together in uncomfortable twists and knots. I was blowing my cover, I knew that, but I couldn't stop the sudden emotions crossing over me at once. Anger, sorrow, fear, pain. They all boiled under my skin.

His hand lifted, and there was a swift movement of fabric. Something was tossed over me, yet I refused to unbundle myself from the position I laid in.

"Get up." His voice instructed, just as cold and menacing as ever. I shut my eyes even tighter, before slowly opening them. Tsukiyomi was by the window, where he gazed out into the full moon and waited for me to comply. I gathered myself, staring down at whatever he had given me. A change of clothes.

"What are we-?" I asked, watching as he sighed and shook his head in irritation. He glared at me, not at all enjoying any sort of explanation.

"Just get changed." He ordered again, sure enough letting out a frustration that tensed my muscles all over again. I looked down at the outfit; a pair of faded jeans and red tank, before eying him again. I debated if waiting for an answer where the right decision to make at the moment.

Several minutes later only brought more annoyance to Tsukiyomi's face, which I couldn't say I didn't enjoy. He was as miserable as I was to be dealing with me, which was good; but it also sparked the question…what did he want with me?

He was as stubborn as me, I'll give him that, but his patience was much thinner. He groaned, before walking up to me and lifting a hand, smacked the clothes right out of my own grasp. My head turned to the side my instinct, thinking I was going to be slapped, but surprised by the feeling of emptiness instead fill my hands.

I met his eyes again, glaring straight at me; a hand still outstretched when it had tore the clothes right from my hold. His glare hardened.

I watched him, not sure what to do, before Tsukiyomi stormed off and slammed the door shut behind him. I winced at the loud bang, not used to such strength in my own home, and stared down at the sheets under me.

What was going to happen? Was he going to take me out somewhere? The clothes had now been scattered over the wood flooring, and I still sat as motionless and stunned as before. What was he planning to do? What did Tsukiyomi want with me?!

Nothing made sense. All these crazy destinations and pit stops didn't add up. If Tsukiyomi wanted me, why was he taking me to places at a time? And why was he treating me as if he didn't want anything to do with me?

The door slammed open, and before I could even consider Tsukiyomi pelting in here with a gun, Kukai's concerned face flooded my vision. I relaxed, even if I knew that trusting Kukai was just as bad as letting Tsukiyomi have his way.

"Amu!" Kukai stated breathless, walking over to me and examining my face. He let out a sigh of relief before chuckling lightly. "Thank god." He stated, holding his head down and letting his hands fall on the mattress.

"Kukai?" I questioned, somewhat surprised. I wasn't expecting such a response from him. This made me curious. "What…What do you mean?" I asked, referring to his reaction. I saw him bite his lip, before looking away.

"Nothing…It's just, you know how Ikuto gets. Can never be too careful." He laughed nervously.

"Ikuto?" I replied simply, already guessing that was Tsukiyomi's first name. How strange to hear him address him by first name, rather than last. Kukai nodded.

"Yeah…he's acting different now." Kukai mused.

"And you really think I can make him fall for me?" I raised an eyebrow, again questioning such a tactic. Who in their right mind makes a kidnapper fall in love with you in order to escape?!

Kukai eyes soften as he seemed to understand where this was coming from. He took a seat next to me and patted the spot next to him. I came closer, if only to hear what he had to say, but soon enough I was wrapped in Kukai's arms.

"I know it's scary, isn't it?" He asked, lightly stroking my hair. It was the first time in days, maybe even since I was small, that I had been treated with such compassion and tenderness. I drew my face into his chest, his chin resting on top of my head. "You don't understand what's going on or how to look about something. Everything isn't making any sense, is it? Especially the feeling of being alone. That hurts the most."

I took a second to rethink this, before lifting my head up to meet Kukai's face. He smiled at me gently, though a sort of sadness welled up in him. I blinked.

"K-Kukai? Were you ever-?" There was the sound of a creak and we both turned to the door, its frame swinging unnaturally in its place. We stared at it for a while, before Kukai got up.

"It'll be fine, Amu." He stated, patting my head. I blushed slightly.

Amu now…

The cabinets and drawers were all being rattled and checked over, before Kukai reached the ticked Ikuto. Ikuto was obviously looking for something, whether or not he really wanted it, and didn't seem too happy at the sight of his partner.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi…" Kukai began, watching as the boy continued his search. "You shouldn't be so hard on the girl. We could always-."

"Always what, Kukai?" Ikuto threatened back, sending shivers to Kukai. Ikuto approached him in fury, holding enraged fists from hitting his partner in crime. "You want to switch jobs, right? You want to take that little bitch, don't you? I've known you for a while, Kukai. I'm not stupid." Ikuto spat, picking up the bottle of alcohol he'd mysteriously gotten and chugging some straight down.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi! Watch it with the…" Ikuto placed the bottle down on the table, holding onto it still and gasping for breath. He met Kukai's gaze again, outraged.

"Watch what? You think you're so much better than me?" He straightened up slightly, just over two inches taller than his partner. "Your only reason to get close to that girl is so you can take her to Easter yourself!" Ikuto shouted, taking longer breaths. Through the alcohol and high adrenaline racing through him, his body turned hot with anger.

"That's just-."

"You're only getting close to her so you can gain her trust, right? That way you'll be able to keep her here and trade her to the boss yourself. You know the only thing that would make him change his mind would be his precious gift. That's all you want her for, lowlife."

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi." Kukai warned. Ikuto lifted the bottle, smirking as he took another gulp full and panting all over again. Everything in his head began to pound and blood was running through his veins. How powerful he felt at the moment…

"Aye, Kukai. You're not as good as a guy as you make yourself out to be. You only want her to trade her for Utau, neh?"

"Shut the fuck up!!" Kukai shouted now, well over his limit. His face burned red, body shaking, and Ikuto silenced only with the interest of hearing out his buddy. "You never gave a crap about your victims, why now?! What difference does it make if I take this one! You were trying to protect her, weren't you?! You were going to take her away tonight so I couldn't get her…" He added darkly, not at all joining in Ikuto's odd sense of humor.

Ikuto had another sip, though this one was very light. He stared back at Kukai, challenging him. "Protecting? I'm merely giving what I have to earn for my own freedom. What with you in the way, it's not so comforting." He let out a sigh, watching Kukai through blood shot eyes. Kukai's teeth clenched.

"We could get her out…" He whispered, before raising his voice. "We could get her out if you'd only give her to me! We could save Utau, your sister, from Easter with this girl, yet you won't! Do you not care?! About your family at all, Tskuiyomi?!" Kukai yelled until his throat burned with screams. Ikuto was unaffected by the words, staring blankly at him.

"Would you want to save your sister…if she was the one who sold you out to Easter?" Kukai's eyes widened at the words, and Ikuto just about had enough. He dumped the now empty bottle out.

"Blood relations are troublesome." Ikuto finished, leaving Kukai to stand in question.

I woke up to the early morning. It was very light out, the sky descending out the lightest gray from the unscreened window. I sat up, knowing sleep was no longer an option. My eyes stung with the feeling of heaviness, yet this didn't allow me the comfort of falling back asleep. It told me I was tired, but there was most likely nothing I could do to earn back my energy.

When I stood, my stomach ached with the need of food. I felt slightly off balance and dizzy, a sensation that struck me as horrible. I knew that when people felt like this, it was most likely due to the withdrawal of food and proteins. I needed to eat something if I was going to make it through the day without passing out.

I walked up to the door, before stopping. I was still wearing this stupid nightgown, and dreaded the thought of being caught in it. What if Tsukiyomi…did something to me? It probably wasn't likely, but I still looked for the outfit prepared from yesterday.

I found it sprawled on the ground, wrinkled and tousled over the smooth wood. Memories of Tsukiyomi last night appeared and I felt just as angry at him as ever. Putting the clothes he had prepared for me felt like a surrender, and I was NOT going to do that. I kicked the fabric lightly, before going over to the drawer and pulling out some leggings and a long t-shirt.

I caught myself in the mirror, almost turning pale at my reflection. What was I doing?! I shouldn't be concerned on trivial matters such as clothing or appearance. I should be aiding my escape, getting my strategies together. Running from him.

I sighed, shaking my head. That path was already cleared though, wasn't it? Kukai wanted me to…make him fall for me. Which I was sure was an impossible missions. How many culprits do you hear that fall for their victims? Well, in real life, I mean.

I tried to visualize myself, seducing Tsukiyomi in any way I could. It seemed like a stretch. Why would he go for me? I was fourteen, soon to be fifteen, year old girl that he's dragging who knows where, most likely against his own will. But I was sure, if something wasn't done, I'd surely end up paying the price.

I checked over the door, before walking over and quickly surveying the area. No one stood down the hall, the mahogany staircase clear of any other presence. I took a small step out and looked again, before climbing down the staircase.

I had gotten down to the entrance, where the old fashioned door stood. It was tempting to open it up and bolt, but judging from the number of locks jammed over the opening, I guessed it would be a much noisier job than anticipated.

Instead I passed the staircase and went back into the dining room, where that one phone sat freed and in sight. More adrenaline pumped through me, pounding in my ears as I stared at it. I shook the thought out quick though, knowing my own escape would come with more work than this.

Sighing, I turned and bumped into a soft, solid object. I stumbled back slightly, looking up to find Tsukiyomi raising an eyebrow at me. I flushed, though having no reason to, and backed away from the guy. He went to the phone, where he slightly pushed it away from me.

"So…" He began, avoiding my eyes, and unwillingly forcing himself on me with small talk. He didn't look pleased to be speaking to me, but then again, I wasn't very pleased with having to listen to him.

"So?" I challenged, daring him to continue on. I was still furious at him, for reasons known not even to me, and he gave a quick smirk to me in response. It quickly faded away though, and he was suddenly ticked again.

"Last night hadn't gone as planned-."

"Last night was going well until you showed up." I interrupted, only to earn myself a sharp glare. I made myself shut up, knowing my cool and spicy character would only get me in more trouble than I already was.

"I saw you with Kukai." He finished as my eyebrows raised, surprised. I hadn't even realized he'd been watching _that _carefully. Maybe I should be more aware next time.

"What of it?" I demanded, once my shock wore off. Tsukiyomi sighed, straightening himself out and leaning back against the wooden drawer.

"You're not going to want to hear this, and I doubt I can make you believe anything I say, so I'm just going to come out and say it." My eyes narrowed, confused. I had absolutely no idea what he was droning on about. If anything, this conversation could have revolved around kittens for all I knew.

"Say what?" I questioned, not sure if curiosity or fear was ruling over me. He sighed.

"I want you to stop involving yourself with Kukai." He admitted plainly and I gasped at the statement. Not…seeing…Kukai?

"A-And why should I listen to you?!" I blurted, regaining my former anger. This guy really couldn't be trusted. All he wanted was for me to be miserable. I wasn't even allowed one friend of support during my time of need?

"In case you've forgotten." He lowered his head, staring straight at me under long eye lashes. I swallowed. "I happen to be the kidnapper here, not you, which means you are to listen to me…unless you'd like another lesson."

Multiple memories of being pulled and locked up invaded my mind. Tears threatened to brim over, but I quickly blinked them away. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be me?!

He re-fixed himself, walking over and passed me from where I stood. He stopped himself a few paces passed. "By the way, we're leaving again tonight." He added before completely exiting the room. I lowered myself down, gripping the white carpeted flooring through my fingers and clenching my jaw.

That's what he thinks. If he believes this is over, he's wrong. I'll show him.

I looked up, sniffling, and glaring ahead.

I'll definitely show him what it means to be in love.

**Shelly: I'm not sure I liked the ending very well. :/ Lot's of drama poured in, especially with Kukai's twisted story part. I'm sure your all looking forward to Amu seducing, but I'm TRYING very hard to keep this realistic. So plently of hate toward Ikuto, sadly.**

**Amu: Yep, I even hate you up until this chapter!**

**Ikuto: There's a fine line between love and hate. The more you hate me, the better you'll love me, you know.**

**Amu: ……. ………………… ………….. Wait, that doesn't make any sense! ////**

**Ikuto: *Laughs. Yeah, but you were betting your chances of falling in love with me, weren't you?**

**Amu: Shut up… O///O T-T**

**Ikuto: *Smirks.**

**Fangirl: Oh, my beating heart! *Passes out from Ikuto's "hotness".**

**Shelly: So, give long detailed reviews, okay? The more insightful the review, the faster and better the next chapter will be.**

**Shelly**


End file.
